


If You Want Me Too

by M_Nona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Nona/pseuds/M_Nona
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

第勒尼安海碧波如滢，巴勒莫海湾的纷繁生活仍是照常而行，新旧城区有着截然不同的风派，旧城是那么的古旧，那里的建筑是沉寂千年的贵族。

上空盘旋着白净的鸥鸟，它们成群飞翔，清脆的不太明晰的拉得老长的叫声自尖锐的喙中响起。

衔着《预言家时报》的温顺雪鸮扑扇着翅膀破空前行，她最终在老城区一家滨海的郊外别墅向海那面的木质栏杆上歇下了脚。

此时，屋子的主人正在这里准备着品尝下午茶。

这是一个略有些显大的非封闭式空间，占了屋子表面约摸1/4的立方。

德拉科·马尔福搬来这里时候，改修了结构做成简单的茶点间，向阳且面海，有着十足的潮湿的好空气，这令他十分满意。

或许是战争之后，德拉科就忘不了阳光的味道，虽然他仍然基本活动在地下室里研究他的魔药。那俨然成了他做试验最好的场所，和马尔福庄园的地窖也许有着几分相似。

来到西西里的第五年，他还是保持着同原先一贯的英绅的传统习惯——可不能缺少必要的下午茶时间。

他过往在斯莱特林的充满着纯血奢靡风气的环境，也是如此教育他长大直至成人。——斯莱特林总偏爱食用一些，或许饱腹度较低却或许高贵无比的餐点。

再说——他可是一个马尔福。

不列颠式红茶水氤氲的热气还在地中海味的空气里冒头，大抵有种不甘散尽的意思。

轻轻的有鸟“咕咕”的叫声又响起在耳边，她咬着东西，可不好以长鸣来作为提醒。德拉科放下茶杯的动作优雅得体，他起身伸手接过雪鸮衔回的报刊，又熟练地给了猫头鹰的脑袋一个满是鼓励的抚摸。

雪鸮眯起眼睛抖了抖，腿上绑着小块刻着“伊芙琳（Evelyn）”字样的金属片。这很轻巧，所以不至于给猫头鹰造成任何负担。

德拉科用后背靠着木栏，姿势优雅无比，一双笔直的被黑色西服包裹的长腿自小腿处交错踏着木地板，他哗啦地打开了报纸，头版上的内容却令他眉头逐渐紧皱。

——救世主多年神秘情人身份终于水落石出——魔法部高层人员。

占了最大版面的就是这串放大不知道多少倍的愚蠢黑体词句，还有同样愚蠢的附上的一张照片。——伟大的救世主哈利·波特和赫敏·格兰杰亲密的一个拥抱。

格兰杰径直奔向波特，他们展开双臂给了对方一个深情得不得了的拥抱。

德拉科用鼻子发出声不屑的嗤笑，接着往下看看那些愚蠢记者制作出的愚蠢报道。

——可以得知的是，伟大的救世主——现仍然奋斗在最前线的傲罗哈利·波特——一个Omega血统者，其信息素内含有的Alpha成分为赫敏·格兰杰。……他们在学生时代就拥有着令人惊羡的动人深情往事……他们一同就读于格兰芬多学院……两人并肩打败伏地魔后返回霍格沃茨继续第七年的学业……

用事实与暧昧的假象交织而构，德拉科快速扫完这篇简直就是胡说八道的文章，他甚至只想吐出长达十英寸羊皮纸的脏词句出来。

事实上，但凡是用脑子思考问题的人，都知道《预言家时报》的内容根本大多不着边际，德拉科清楚得很，就算用舌头考虑，那个格兰杰可是疯狂迷恋韦斯莱，噢——恐怕韦斯莱才是最该对这份报纸产生愤怒情绪的人。

报道当然是假的，照片却不会有任何问题。

波特和格兰杰，Omega和Alpha，关系可真是不错。从以前开始就好得很，也并没有什么不对，不是吗。

冷笑着的德拉科用无声咒焚烧掉了报纸。

“莱亚尔（Leal）。”德拉科慢条斯理地呼唤着家养小精灵的名字。

莱亚尔“嘭”地一声出现在空气里，相处五年之久，他当然清楚德拉科很反感他说些废话，于是他也学会适度的闭嘴。安静地处理着屋内的清洁工作，实际上他很想用头猛烈的撞击地板，他总是认为自己泡的红茶并没有得到马尔福少爷的认可，不然简直难以解释为什么主人又一口没喝。

与汤姆·里德尔一战结束到现在，都已过去五年了。出于战争之后波特在法庭上的极力辩护以及马尔福一家的确没有做出什么大动作（他们连一条人命都没能背负），再说还有一定功劳——纳西莎对伏地魔的欺骗，还有…德拉科扔给救世主的那根逆转局势的魔杖。总之，他们家没被扔进阿兹卡班，不过的确，留在英国也只是受魔法部监视——这太有损马尔福的颜面——卢修斯和纳西莎毫不犹豫地环游世界去了。

——至于德拉科，理所当然的婉拒了父母亲的邀请。

他在走出法庭的街道上，清晰地听见人群中奔跑着追赶着他的脚步的足音，根本无需多想是谁——他回头扯住哈利的手腕，很迅速地进行了幻影移形，他在血角巷昏暗的石墙与石墙的路缝中，轻柔而坚定地咬下了哈利后颈的腺体，古老的厚重的檀木香和清甜的樱桃味道交融在一起，这种味道可真是勾人得可怕。德拉科听见哈利的呼吸逐渐加重，他们之间完成了一次短促的令人舒爽到颤栗的临时标记。

气氛暧昧得十分到位，德拉科无法自控地亲吻了哈利，而对方缄默的放纵令他大胆地加深了这个吻。

波特只是受到临时标记的影响，他大概还没能从冲击头皮的酥麻中清醒过来。这分明是趁人之危。他的脑子疯狂地转动，德拉科·马尔福——一个斯莱特林，这是对他而言难得的勇敢，他主动吻了波特。

德拉科打算停下的时候，他抽离他在波特唇齿间小心翼翼舔舐的舌的时候，波特伸手搂住了他，并开始对他展开攻势。

格兰芬多的回吻带着一些霸道的蛮横，他的舌头疯狂热情地纠缠着斯莱特林，德拉科感觉到微妙的幸福，波特柔软的舌头搅乱了他的思绪，但他快要缺氧了。在学校时就听布雷斯谈起过，据说的哈利·波特那撩人的吻技，他当时还嗤之以鼻，而现在——梅林，对一个在前几秒中才失去初吻的Alpha，或许可以不用那么的激烈吧？

在明显感觉到自己呼吸困难的当机，德拉科立刻推开了哈利，他喘着粗气对上格兰芬多含着些氤氲的祖母绿的眼睛——那副老土的黑色金属框眼镜几分钟前——在他亲吻哈利之前的那么几秒钟，就被德拉科扔在地上，或许已经踩碎了也说不定。

哈利装满了情欲的好看死了的那双祖母绿，直勾勾地望向德拉科。

斯莱特林在慌乱中幻影移形回到了马尔福庄园，他将全身的重量放在脊背上，向后靠着他房间的墙壁重重地喘息，底下早已硬得发涨，他嗅着身上残留的哈利的清甜味道，脑中不断闪着哈利的每一个模样，最终定格在刚才那张被欲情充满的脸上。

该死的，圣人波特。德拉科暗自咒骂着，垂下手去帮自己抒解……

那是德拉科·马尔福最后一次见到哈利·波特。

他在马尔福庄园停留了两个月，在此期间收拾好他的全部行装，以及——他根本不敢相信魔法部会同意他对家养小精灵的申请，总之德拉科在突然出现在宅里的莱亚尔毕恭毕敬地称呼着“马尔福少爷。”时，他发愣了好几个瞬间才后知后觉。

马尔福庄园在大战之后显得更加潮湿阴暗了，当然，这非常斯莱特林。院里的花白孔雀也都没了踪迹，偌大的园内只剩下德拉科和莱亚尔，还有墨绿色的枝叶，悄悄顺着房子往上爬。

第勒尼安海的潮风将德拉科的思绪牵回来，伊芙琳还在用喙轻轻扯动着他左手掌上缠绕的绷带。

他一千多个日月以来续起的铂金色长发，被温顺地束在脑后，德拉科额前的，腰侧的发丝在空气中飞扬着，这是他二十来年的人生里为数不多的放松时刻，他想起那双好看的令他着迷不已的祖母绿，他面朝第勒尼安海与灼目的阳光，轻轻弧起了唇角。


	2. Chapter 2

幽暗潮湿的地下室里可不会放置植被，和他们抢夺氧气的下场显而易见——德拉科拒绝缺氧而丧这样滑稽不已的死因。

他只想隔离出一个绝对安静的环境，这会非常的方便。

这里甚至没有尚且能够进行呼吸作用的魔药草，能够摆放的只有两口坩埚，桌子，置物架，那上面干净而整洁，装有大小零散的玻璃瓶，贴上了不同标签盛有药水的，或者空空的瓶子。

——值得一提的是，有样型号相同的菱形的小玻璃瓶，占领了整整一行列。

气泡鼓起来又破裂的细小声音扎着耳膜，其中的一口坩埚正煮着魔药，药水的颜色浅得渗人，有点像是德拉科的发色，又无限接近透明。

是时候了。

德拉科想着，他一圈一圈拆下包裹着左手的绷带，露出那之上若干道密麻细长的刀痕，其中有些已经结了痂，也有的显然是最近的伤口，溃烂的地方还未能愈合，血肉翻出皮肤。他将带着腥与涩的绷带随手扔在冰凉的地板上。

德拉科用右手食指朝着桌子离地下室通往楼上出口最近的那个柜子轻点下，心里念出咒语，再顺手勾勾手指，抬起右腕部握住兀自飞来的匕首。

他径直走近沸腾的坩埚，将刀刃的尖端浸泡在烧制的魔药里，大概过去半分钟。

仅是三十秒那么长，德拉科捏着刀把的手不停颤抖，冷汗从他后颈滑进脊背。

他缓缓拾起匕首，对准已经停在坩埚正上方的左手掌心。尽管这是一个他五年来做过数次的动作，却仍令他感到恐惧。

刃尖在较完好的皮肤上割划的那瞬间，德拉科的脑子里便开始不断闪过一些画面，他对死亡对血淋的现实的恐惧，伏地魔拿捏着他父母的性命来做要挟，食死徒所到之处所犯下的罪孽，邓布利多就在他眼前跌落天文塔楼，还有——大战那时，他真切而又绝望地以为波特死了。

种种的令他所痛苦的畏惧的景象缠绕着他，就像是溺入深海，咸涩的海水呛进胸腔，沉重灌进他的心脏，他在冰凉的水里缓慢下坠，没有人都听见他的呼吸。

德拉科呻吟着压抑低声的哭泣，他紧闭上双眼，颤抖着划破一道新的伤口让血滴进魔药里。

大约有1/3埚容量的药水在接触到血液的瞬间，空气中就炸开浓郁的檀香味——德拉科信息素的味道。魔药在容器里滚动，像是受到腐蚀刺激一般不断收缩，最后只盛至坩埚底部。

而德拉科还未从恐惧之中回神过来，就在刚才，他又一次割开了自己的掌心，像是这种无异于自残的行为，在他以前是绝对做不出来的。他畏惧死亡，畏惧伤痛——甚至是格兰杰的拳头威胁，他容不得自己受到半点的伤害，所以这令他颤抖不已。他双手死死撑在桌上，稍显瘦弱的手臂涨起了经络，德拉科压抑不住他因恐惧而发的哭声，泪水从他白皙的面庞上滑落，没有任何的大脑封闭术在运作着，他的淡漠情绪在这一刻坍塌得毫无退路，将他最深的弱点暴露出来。

德拉科已经记不清像这样哭泣的次数到底有多少，痛苦折磨得他的灵魂都快要麻木。

也许有好几分钟消失在了哭声里，说不上长也说不上短，地下室里才停止了抽泣的声音。

德拉科挪不动发颤的小腿，他只能再一次用无声咒，坩埚里的魔药自己跳进从那行菱形玻璃瓶其中飞来的一个。瓶子盖好自己的木塞，蹦到德拉科的手边。

他抬起手蹭掉挂在脸上的有点粘稠的液体，抓紧菱形玻璃瓶的德拉科的胸腔还有点颤抖的起伏。他深呼吸让自己从来自恐惧的掌握中摆脱——这种聊以安慰的方式还是巴勒莫新城区来的麻瓜告诉他的。

调整好呼吸后，德拉科才尝试着走出地下室，刚开始的几步完全是机械性的迈步，他的意识在拖动他的步伐。左手掌心的伤口没有再渗出血来。

德拉科只在地下室点了一盏灯，所以刚接触到地面平层的强烈光线时，他眯起了眼睛——窗外的天已经完全进入黑暗，室内的灯光是在出口处捏着手焦急等待的莱亚尔点亮的。

——事实上，这令德拉科感到一丝的温暖。但他多希望等待着他的人会是——

“马尔福少爷，莱亚尔已经做好了饭菜，您一定需要补充气血！您看上去太过虚弱了！”忠诚的家养小精灵发出他们标志性的惊叹，难得的是德拉科今天也没有觉得这尖锐的声音是那么的吵人，他甚至点了点头，回应了声“好”。

“——去收拾。”他随即指了指身后的地下室，补充道。

莱亚尔的大眼睛扑闪了一下，蹦跳着赶去收拾残局。隔着风都能够感受他的兴奋与喜悦。

德拉科闻到自己身上，整个厅室里都是炸开的信息素的味道，他皱了皱眉头，抬起手臂对着斜上头顶的灯光，晃动了下捏在拇指食指之间的瓶子里的液体，德拉科看见那跟他发色别无一般的颜色在反射着浅浅的光亮。这才将玻璃瓶塞进了风衣外套的口袋里。

直至饭后——德拉科才想起来伤口没有包扎这件事情，他坐在卧房的书桌前，任由站在矮凳上的小精灵为他处理刀痕，一个虽然不会有太大作用的愈合咒——那毕竟是黑魔法造成的伤害，还有来自物理的，刀刃割破皮肤的伤害，德拉科还是得用绷带缠绕手掌——他撑着下颚漫不经心地看着快要哭出来的莱亚尔。

莱亚尔对于自己也忘记这样一件大事，心中无比愧疚懊悔，可德拉科烦透了他哭喊着用头撞地板这样的忏悔方式——当然，多半是因为无法忍受那烦死人的哭声撞击声。

处理刀伤理所当然不会消耗掉太长时间，况且莱亚尔对这五年来每个月例行的状况已经近乎习惯了。

德拉科不耐烦地赶走小精灵，待莱亚尔消失在跟前后，他从书桌的抽屉里取出一本看上去有些年代的笔记。那书老旧得不行，深棕色的封皮有很大程度上的磨损，那是时间封尘遗留的痕迹。正面的右下角印着一串烫金的字母，已经暗淡了光芒的文字刻着“W·F·罗齐尔（Rosier）”。

他将笔记本前后上下翻倒，书页是干净的羊皮纸制的，所以像德拉科这样的做法只是调整了原本的笔记的记录顺序。

他翻了并不太多的页数，拿起羽毛笔蘸了蘸漆黑的墨水，握笔的右手在空中琢磨了好一阵子，才在下一张空白页的顶端，写上有点花哨细长的“1899”。直到墨水晕开，嚣张得刺进他的瞳孔里，德拉科才有所反应，在那一瞬间将羽毛笔扔开。

就快没有时间了。

德拉科的脑子里无限旋转着，突破方法一点也没有，至少他现在是完全想不出，硬要说的话就只有——

他说不清楚这种感觉，他早就想迈出那一步，可却又止在原地。他无数次想要伸出的手，却又怯懦地缩了回来。

德拉科又尝试着做了几次深呼吸，只是见个面，这没什么不是吗？不会发生什么，也不会有什么。他极力劝说自己，他最终还是屈服了，其实当然了——无论如何，想要见上一面。

于是德拉科飞快合上罗齐尔的笔记，用无声咒找出他最平整体面的羊皮纸，一笔一划地，他能听见紧张却又雀跃不已的心跳声，他的心脏总是为了波特而跳动，他飞舞的优雅的颇有老伦敦风味的圆体写道——

波特，  
我想我们可以见上一面。  
今晚七点，在马尔福庄园。  
用这个，别用幻影移形。

德拉科当然没有署名，这根本没那个必要。信纸叠起来，躺在他的书桌上。一颗刻了大写花体字母“M”的金色飞贼像风一样呼啸而来，平稳落在信纸的旁侧。明天一早，就让伊芙琳带去英国。他像这样考虑着。

对没错，还有更重要的，他摸出之前放进风衣兜里的装着浅金色魔药的菱形玻璃瓶。

德拉科将三样物件平放在用于包装的纸张上，放慢动作捏出褶皱，把他们包裹在一起。他拿起来掂了掂重量，会有一点重。

辛苦了，伊芙琳，长路漫漫。

等到处理好这些后，德拉科站起身来，沉默着指挥浴巾以及换洗衣物，他打算洗个澡就歇下来去睡觉，今天的精神压力异常的大，只有充分的夜间休息足够了，明天才会有应付格兰芬多的力气和精力——谁知道会不会又是毫无道理可讲的争锋相对。

他走进卧房里间的浴室，水淋在地板上的声音细不可闻，整个房间被浓郁的檀香味吞没。


	3. Chapter 3

雪鸮在床头的立板上来回蹦跳，并且时不时嘀咕一两声清脆的嘤叮。

伟大的救世主哈利·詹姆·波特就是这样被吵醒的，他揉揉眼睛，连带出一声很轻又黏腻的呻吟——大多数人都会用这种声音来起床。

伊芙琳可真是越来越嚣张了。哈利嗔笑着在心里说，就像——以前在学校里总跟他作对的马尔福。

好吧，没办法，也不看看——这是谁家的猫头鹰。

哈利伸手摸到枕边的眼镜，戴上眨眨眼睛，等到脑子稍微清醒了点，才从狭窄的木板床中爬起身来坐着，他看见正对的办公桌上放着的纸包。

“包裹飞来——”他捻起魔杖指了指伊芙琳送来的物件，出声喊道。

纸包就这么乖巧地落在哈利的手里，他慢慢地剥开——一如既往的玻璃瓶，一封信，一个金色飞贼。

战时积累的经验，几年来的傲罗工作，在一次又一次与黑巫师的对抗中，他的确削去了很多冲动的成分，以命相搏的战斗教会了他条件反射的谨慎。

所以哈利选择先是捏起魔药瓶，这是三样里他最熟悉的。像傲罗那样紧张的工作，他有时真的会记不清下个月的热潮期什么时候又来，显然另一个人——马尔福记得比他自己都要清楚。

事实上，他很感谢马尔福，每个月里如时送来的——姑且称其为抑制魔药，但凡提前几天喝下，他便不用为了Omega那所谓的热潮而发愁。

尽管他并没有几次真正进入到那种令人抓狂的情绪里，哈利仅有的几次记忆告诉他，下身会不可避免变得湿漉漉的，他的信息素在空气中膨胀——樱桃味道——马尔福曾经评价过，这味道很具有情色意味，他会疯狂地产生“想要被标记”这样的想法。

而他记得无比清楚——他想要马尔福，同他来一场痛快的欢愉，并渴望马尔福能在他身体里成结——完全标记。

这再可怕不过了，哈利甩了甩脑袋，尝试让自己冷静下来，别去想那些情艳感十足的画面。

毕竟他清楚得很，他对马尔福，只是一场可笑又不可能会有结果的暗恋。

“伊芙琳，如果你再踩我肩膀，在上面蹦来蹦去——或是咬我头发，我就把你扣在这里，你别想回去了。”在他思绪万千的时候，雪鸮顺势从床头越到他肩膀上，用尖尖的喙牵动几根哈利卷翘的黑色毛发。听到这毫无威慑力的威胁，她还是扑扇着翅膀落到他自然垂下的手边，她扯哈利的袖子，她似乎很想告诉哈利一些事情，可她并不知道怎么才能表达出来。

她只是太顽皮，就跟马尔福一个模样。哈利这样想着，长长地叹出了口气，这也没办法。

况且他爱死了伊芙琳这样亲昵地蹭着他，雪鸮总能让他想起来——他的海德薇。这有种熟悉的感觉，伊芙琳身上还带有淡淡的檀香味，这也另他感到无比安心。

然后他选择了把魔药瓶放在枕边，展开信纸，直觉告诉他最好先别去碰金色飞贼。哈利看见信上的内容——他睁大了眼睛，清晰可见祖母绿闪着喜悦的光芒。

整整有五年，他等得太久了，他不是没想过去找马尔福，但是魔法部中所有信息都指向——他们一家离开了英国，再也没涉足过不列颠的土地。

那么，这颗金色飞贼是门钥匙。

哈利小心翼翼地将门钥匙包了回去，他怀着一点的期待，在脑子里勾勒着马尔福现在的模样，敢肯定的是，马尔福家的发际线总是会向上移动的，马尔福和他经常叨念在嘴边的“我爸爸”都是如此。

这时候太阳的光芒才开始洒在他办公室里——是的，自从成为一名傲罗，他就搬到了这里来居住。格里莫广场12号被哈利赠给了韦斯莱一家，毕竟他们家有着那么多的人口。莫莉曾百般邀请他也在那间大宅住下，哈利只能很抱歉的摇头，原因无他，他的前女友——金妮·韦斯莱，分化成了Alpha，这丝毫不令人意外，他们家的女性清一色的全都是Alpha，包括即将成为他们一家人的赫敏·格兰杰。

虽然金妮早就另寻新欢，但他相当的不太愿意和一个Alpha长时间在同一个空间下呼吸，这是一种再正常不过的性别抵触情绪，不管抑制魔药是否生效，在他被一位Alpha彻底标记之前会感到燥热是理所当然的。当然，工作时除外，傲罗高强度的专注度可以令他从生理吸引的干扰中转移注意。

所以哈利尽可能的投入到他的工作中去，他在办公室安置了一个简单的木板床。他的生活路线更是无比简单，和黑巫师残党斗智斗勇，完成一些无聊到头的任务，回来倒头就睡上一觉。

另附一说，他上一次睡得这么安稳已经是四天前了。

今天大概是个平常到不能再平常的日子，他午后还要去工作，一切都按部就班地进行着。

但是今天要去见马尔福——所以变得有些不太一样，因为哈利的心情不太平常。

他抬手摸了摸自己的下颚，一段时间没能打理，已经长出了有些扎人的胡茬，哈利的头发向来都是乱糟糟的，他想起马尔福每次梳得一丝不苟的铂金色发丝。

好吧，可能在对个人形象的注意这件事上，哈利·波特他一点也不Omega。

-

“哈利，你看上去很着急，就像是有场约会。”赫敏评价道，在他将处理了近四天的任务封进档案并交给他最好的友人兼上司时。

“好吧，是吗。”哈利抬头望着魔法部头顶的挂钟，他看着时针分针，现在正是今天的晚上六点五十九。他有点焦虑所以心不在焉地答应着。

赫敏凑到哈利的耳边，也刻意保持了一定的距离，用只有两个人听得见的声音说道：“马尔福？”，她还谨慎地用了个静音咒。

哈利一时之间有些惊讶地睁大了眼睛，但是转眼他就平复了情绪。好吧，毕竟这可是赫敏。

毕竟——五年前写满了慌张赶来血角巷把他带回格里莫广场12号的人就是赫敏·格兰杰。

听赫敏后来的描述，他面色潮红，趴在地上摸索着右边镜片已经被踩碎的眼镜，那副模样就好像是要哭出来。

赫敏的浓腻的巧克力味掩盖着樱桃的清香，幸好这里在战后鲜少有人造访，她强迫着扯动哈利，硬行幻影移形离开了血角巷。

那个临时标记没有起到任何的作用，赫敏在后来翻遍了整个图书馆，马尔福咬进了腺体，临时标记肯定的完成了，但是哈利仍然进入了热潮期。

因为这是双向的索求。赫敏得出来唯一的结论，马尔福渴望哈利而哈利也同样如此渴望马尔福，这反而刺激了哈利的信息素，诱导他提前进入了发情期。但是她没打算告诉哈利，她当然知道那都是马尔福干的好事，不管出于什么样的原因，她并不希望自己的好友落进那条毒蛇的腹里。

哈利明白瞒不过赫敏，所以他轻轻地点了头，“并且我马上要迟到了，赫敏！改天，我会向你好好解释。”

没有等待友人的回答，他听见头顶的大挂钟在整点时分敲响，他听着悠扬的钟声踩着风奔跑出了魔法部。

哈利找到了最近的一个无人巷口，抓出右侧衣兜装着的的金色飞贼，一瞬间里他视野变换，早已在无数次幻影移形中习惯了那种让人作呕的恶心感。他现在正站在马尔福庄园的大门前。

德拉科·马尔福背靠着冰凉的砖墙，他在楼房门口等待。

哈利注视着他并又开始奔跑，从到这里的那一刻，空气中就满是檀香的味道，他感到头皮传到感官的一点的躁动和心安。

总是由格兰芬多在迈向斯莱特林，因为他们所拥有的最强大的——勇敢。

直到他迈到德拉科跟前的那一步，他看见他长长的搭在肩膀上的铂金色的长辫，以及不出所料的，高高的白皙的额头。

哈利要在内心感叹一下，完全褪去了稚气的马尔福，在蒙上一层成熟的滤镜后，那张鼓动人心的面容更是俊朗了起来。

“你迟到了，波特。”德拉科转过身去拉开家门，背对着哈利说道。

哈利松了口气，他听出对方并没有生气，也没有从那双好看的灰蓝色瞳孔中读出一点愤怒来。

于是他嚣张地答应，“只是一分钟，马尔福。”


	4. Chapter 4

“好吧，坐，波特。请——”德拉科刻意拖长了嗓音，弯腰做出一个邀请的手势。

哈利懒得搭理对方这种同二年级时没多大差别的挑衅。他就在德拉科对面的沙发上坐下，双手轻搁在大腿近膝盖处。

他看见横在他们中间的桌上还放着另一个颗金色飞贼，于是他将捏在手上这颗放在旁边，两颗飞贼并排摆放好。

只有飞贼磕在桌面上的响声，除此之外就是信息素无意识的交融，剩下的只有没有边际的寂静，枯枝上的黑乌鸦关上了它的声音，毒舌没有吐出信子。

“那么，马尔福，你想说些什么？”在德拉科好几次欲言又止后，哈利实在忍不住发问。

又陷入短暂的沉默。

绝对安静的环境下，两个人的呼吸声在逐步放大。

尤其是哈利，他实在受不了被满屋子檀香有意无意的试探，他明显感觉到燥热在体内升起——必须快点回去，远离这里，远离——德拉科·马尔福。

对面的人也不太好受，德拉科忍受着精神与肉体的渴望的碰撞。他不是没和Omega单独相处过，但没有哪一次像这样令他脊背发麻。

“一百天，波特。在一百天之内，你和你所爱的人，彻底完成标记。”德拉科保持着表面上的冷静，他尽量偏过头不去看哈利的眼睛。

“你在说些什——”

“闭嘴。”

一瞬间的威压加在哈利身上，他看见德拉科隐忍地咬着牙关，眉头紧紧地皱在一起。他从那双灰眼睛里读到了痛苦，这才是他真的选择闭嘴的原因。

“听我说，波特，什么也别问，你照做就行。”德拉科顿了顿，“整整五年，你却还是单身，你在搞些什么，傲罗的工作有趣到使你变成工作狂吗。”他又弧了弧唇角，露出学生时代那种假笑。

“不像你这么清闲，马尔福。”

“笑话，圣人忙着拯救世界的时候都有谈情说爱的心思，对吧——拉文克劳的秋·张，还有韦斯莱家的小母鼬。”

“闭嘴，马尔福，这跟你没有哪怕一西可的关系，我和什么人在一起，是我的自由。”

德拉科明显生气了，尽管哈利搞不懂原因是什么。哈利当然也想和“所爱的人”就这样做了那个该死的完全标记，可对方并不爱他，马尔福对他的帮助，或许只是因为——哈利避免了马尔福一家被丢进阿兹卡班。这是他想得到的唯一原因。

“很好，‘自由’，就是这个词，为了你的‘自由’，所以我奉劝你，找一个你们完美的两情相悦的Alpha，越快越好。”德拉科咬牙切齿道。

“你到底在说些什么？那么，马尔福，我告诉你，非常遗憾，他不爱我。”

“‘他’？很好，你有目标，这很不错。纳威·隆巴顿？奥利弗·伍德？听你这说法，总不会是韦斯莱…”

“停止你白痴一样的猜测，马尔福。”哈利莫名感到火大，他和这个人完全无法进行冷静的沟通。他甚至会感觉到一阵委屈，但这绝不能使他放低姿态。

“没错，你会和谁在一起，这和我没关系。”德拉科尝试令自己平复下来，他抬起左手，开始解开缠绕在上的绷带。

哈利也沉默地等待着，老实说，他想听德拉科的真话。

但他没想过看见的会是这个——绷带下的马尔福的左手掌心，有若干道划痕横错着，就他多年的工作经验告诉他，甚至有一道还是最近留下的，大概是前天，或者昨天？

哈利开始感到不安，他慌乱地看着德拉科，对方俨然一副利己主义者的姿态，但哈利捕捉到他无可奈何和恐惧神色的那一瞬间。

“你的一直以来每个月的临时标记，黑魔法，我的掌心血。”德拉科毫无血色的薄唇一张一合地念出几个冗长的词组，“你能理解了吗，波特。再给你一百天，这是我能坚持的最后期限，如果你做不到去奉行你的‘自由’，那么在那之后，我相信你明白，热潮期并不好受。”

哈利此刻面色惨白，德拉科刻薄的每一句话他都尝试去理解。那人为了他——

“为什么？就仅仅是因为你觉得你想表达感谢——因为你们一家没有被送进阿兹卡班？”

“那当然不是，圣人。你们圣人最喜欢做这些可笑无聊的善举，这我理解。”接下来哈利感觉到今天以来德拉科最真实的感情涌动，“六年级，在火车上，你求着我标记你，你说你不想这样，波特，你还记得吗。”

哈利差点就要冲过去，但他极力忍住，并点了点头。

“你以为我为什么帮你？因为我可以拿这个笑话你整个六年级，或者甚至一辈子？这的确无比好笑，不是吗。”那双灰蓝色的眼睛就这样死死咬住哈利，他感觉有种坠入深渊的窒息，毒蛇的獠牙就在他脖颈旁侧，连移动都是一种煎熬。但是德拉科看上去很平静，他用最平淡的语气一词一句的地道的伦敦腔在说着。

紧接着，德拉科的情绪爆炸开来了，“因为爱。真见鬼，梅林，这他妈的是因为我爱你！你那双眼睛，你的味道，你根本不知道当时的你是什么模样！”

空气在瞬间沉寂下来，只有试探的樱桃与檀木的碰撞，从哈利听到那个词开始，他就一直僵在原地，他好几次想说什么，但是什么也说不出口。

“听懂了就滚，别那样盯着我看，我忍够了，波特。我给了你多少个临时标记，我让你去追寻‘自由’，行吗？我不想——”德拉科还没能发泄完他爆发的情绪，哈利突然逼近的嘴唇碰上他的——清甜的触动人心的樱桃味道，在德拉科的头脑中翻涌。

哈利单膝跪在他双腿之间，自上而下压着他，啃咬着他的唇瓣。

德拉科忘情地在这种情绪下缠绵了几秒钟——他反应过来。

他又一次推开了压在他身上索吻的哈利，就像五年前在血角巷。德拉科从沙发上起身，檀香味一瞬间炸开，“滚，圣人·波特，我不需要你的怜悯。你可以可怜任何人，你的同情心可以用在任何人身上，但我拒绝。”

“我并不是——”

“滚开，马上滚。你最好在三秒之内离开这里，我不想再看见你。别在这里幻影移形，你用跑的，用门钥匙，什么都可以。”

哈利当即决定先让德拉科冷静下来，毕竟不管他做什么解释，也只是被套上圣人的身份。

老实说，他现在心情无比愉悦，或许他和马尔福真的会有结果这件事，以及结束了一段他自以为是单项情感这件事，这种种都足以令他保持好心情一整个月，哈利感觉自己现在就能跟十个黑巫师干一架。所以眼下，他选择不跟眼前这位马尔福计较。

哈利捻起桌上的一个金色飞贼，他想着他日造访，等德拉科冷静下来，或许是明天，或许后天，反正——一百天，有那么长。

“改天见，马尔福。”这句话还未能说出口，他又感觉到一阵混沌，身体被牵扯着旋转，在视线也被模糊的最后，他看见马尔福伸出手，满是慌乱的模样，他大喊着什么，哈利已经听不清了，只是从唇齿的上下活动中读到一声急切的“波特！”。

这是另一个飞贼！又是门钥匙！

哈利站在木质的地板上，他闻到空气中的潮味和交杂的檀木，他透过窗外看见黑压压的一片，他听见海的声音。

尖锐的叫声从身侧响起，哈利偏过头来，借着屋内的光线他看见——瘦弱的家养小精灵搓着手犹豫地问道，“波特先生？”


	5. Chapter 5

事实上哈利还没想好怎么向德拉科说明，我们都不是像我们所想的那样，其实我们彼此相爱。

他大概了解到抵达的地方是德拉科现在的住处，海边，第勒尼安——西西里的巴勒莫。

的确，这都是莱亚尔向他说明的，毕竟救世主在问题面前，总是回答着“抱歉，我不知道。”

其实他完全可以用幻影移形立即回去马尔福庄园，但是他想起德拉科对此的抵触，于是哈利决定——先参观一下装潢。

好吧，另一个原因是，哈利并不想离开，他想了解德拉科现在的生活。

在莱亚尔的带领下，他们看过了平层，客厅，厨房，镂空的茶点间。一切都十分平常，很有生活的味道。

地下室的灯没有点亮，因为莱亚尔建议，楼上楼下都由哈利自己去看看。没有德拉科的命令，他不敢再带路并一概进行说明。莱亚尔只是认出了这是哈利·波特，他曾看见过——在马尔福少爷的房间里，那些照片。莱亚尔知道这意味着什么，眼前这位贸然出现的客人十分的重要。

所以哈利自行行动，“荧光闪烁。”他将魔杖点亮——在此之前他问过莱亚尔，这里能否使用魔法，他得到了一个表示肯定的点头。于是哈利就这么做了，在巴勒莫或许不需要那么多的顾虑。

只是地下室的檀香真是浓重得渗人，哈利走进这里感觉全身的细胞都在深呼吸，颈后的腺体有轻微的胀痛。

他手持魔杖，尝试看清那些和魔药相关的每一样东西，这令他突然想起斯内普，那位最勇敢的伟大巫师——如果，哪怕是那么一点点的可能，他和马尔福有个小男孩，哈利将会用斯内普的教名为他命名——西弗勒斯，相当棒的主意。

柜架上那个菱形的玻璃瓶拉回了他无端的构想，他摸了摸左侧的衣兜，从里拿出一个与那些摆放整齐的玻璃们分毫不差的魔药瓶，哈利用它对准魔杖微弱的荧光，浅金色的液体扑闪着。

他弯了弯唇角，又把瓶子塞回衣兜。——似乎有哪里和平时不太一样，但哈利此时并没有察觉。

他还看见了那两口坩埚，一柜子的药瓶。

——哈利想起德拉科的左手掌心，刀痕！他不敢随便去碰这些柜子，还有瓶瓶罐罐，他就像进入了冥想盆，只是作为一个观察者，他做不了任何具有实际意义的举动。

于是他努力回忆起那些伤口，细长的，血痕并不太深——匕首。哈利只是做了个猜想，而所见之处都没能看见，他不太确定地指着闭合的柜子们喊道，“匕首飞来！”

一把寸长的匕首冲开柜子，破空直行，哈利眼疾手快地握住了刀柄。

他双指并拢轻轻摩挲着刀刃，指腹蹭过刃尖——这令德拉科留下了若干的伤痕。

哈利鬼使神差地凑近闻了一下匕首尖刃上残留的味道，檀木与细微的血腥味顿时袭上头皮，他感到双腿发麻，差点站不住脚。

一贯的直觉告诉他，如果继续在这里待下去，说不定会引起——

桌柜被粗暴地拉扯开，哈利将匕首归位，然后仓皇地逃离了地下室。

二楼卧房的氛围显然要柔和许多，檀木被面海而设的窗口吹拂来的潮味冲淡，再加上樱桃的中和，苦涩与清甜揉杂，或许这本就是绝妙的组合。

哈利定定地站在书桌之前，那本深棕的笔记被合上，就平躺在这里。旁侧还有一只羽毛笔，一瓶墨水。

他无法忍住去拾起翻看的冲动，于是哈利顺从了自己的想法。笔记的脊梁贴在他的右手掌上，此时他才看见右下角那串字母“W·F·罗齐尔”。

哈利没有使用魔法，而是用左手拇指腹卡住封皮翻开，第一页的羊皮纸是空白一片，他又翻动了第二页——这的确不是马尔福的字，他很清楚，梅林知道学生时代他收到过多少次写满了挑衅的字条，信件，甚至是千纸鹤。

但他仍然仔细读了几条那些看上去有些年代感的字迹。

1  
痛苦，这实在太痛苦了，钻心的疼。我只祈祷这能起到效果，不然我的自尊心或许不容许我继续活下去…

31  
无法忍受！真的…令人无法忍受！恐怕我会就此先死掉。

60  
可我还能为他做些什么，我只有这样…

……

哈利开始粗略地翻过这些，他大致看了看，几乎都是有关于痛苦的哀鸣。

这或许是一本日记。W·F·罗齐尔的日记。哈利这样想着，但他不断翻动页码——后来干脆只剩下数字，抱怨在某一天停止了。

罗齐尔的数字最终停在2000，再往后翻根本就是空白，哈利本以为这是结束，但他发现——几乎是在就快要翻完页码的地方，又出现了内容，这样看似乎不太恰当。

哈利把笔记上下前后地翻转，他看见那页纸张，没有别的词字记录在上，只有一串数字“1899”。

于是他从和之前相同而现在等于是往相反的方向继续翻着页，而这部分，全部都是，毫无例外的，只留下了若干的数字。

这些空白页上的数字显然是德拉科写下的，这种花哨的，他看了整整六年的——马尔福的字迹。

羊皮纸的笔记本没有被翻转回来，哈利直接就这样合上书本。深棕色的封皮，这边反而变成了笔记的开端。同样——右下角用烫金刻着“D·L·马尔福”。而这一串字母显然比另一面的要新上很多。

于是他轻轻翻了下手腕，“W·F·罗齐尔”倒着被刻在反面封皮的右上角。

笔记是双面的。是两个人共有的。

这个认知让哈利感受到窒息，他仿佛被人扼住喉咙。屋内的呼吸声被放大，哈利受重量压制，他感到喘不过气来。

这位罗齐尔，是谁？为什么共用？关系很亲密？

……

他在一瞬间呼之欲出的问题有很多，但哈利的思考里蹦不出任何一个单词来，他想起了他没有任何立场去干涉马尔福的任何事情，也包括他和任何什么人来往。疲惫感与酸楚感扎在他心脏上，这促使哈利将笔记本放回桌上，他可能需要休息。

没理由去睡马尔福的床吧。哈利被剩下的道德感意识驱使，他于是拉开书桌前的凳子，趴在桌上睡觉——他在霍格沃茨时像这样做过好多次了。

在头脑快要进入休眠之前，他才反应过来，真正该去疑问的，应该是罗齐尔的写下的字迹代表着什么样的意思，那些数字又是什么…

但哈利实在太过疲倦，他已经累得睁不开眼皮了。这和平时睡着的感觉不太一样，傲罗大量消耗体力的工作总能让他很快地进入睡眠，几乎是闭眼即睡着并且一觉安稳。而哈利现在，脑子里有成堆的问题，今天晚七点以来直到现在发生的种种，让他承受了不同于平日的精神压力，他能感觉到自己睡着了，同时也感觉到——

房间里多出了另一个生命体象征，但哈利无法动作，管他是谁——哪怕是罗齐尔，梅林，他现在真的只是想睡上一觉。

促使哈利完全陷入深眠的，是他感到自己的后背被轻轻的动作搭上了一件衣物，檀香将他包围起来，这令他无比的安心。

所以哈利感觉不到的是，在好一段时间后，他被人打横抱起，他无意识地靠近，亲昵着蹭着对方，那人颤抖着手臂，极力忍着差点把他直接扔进屋外的第勒尼安海里去的冲动。

他被放到一张柔软的床上。


	6. Chapter 6

分化突如其来得并不是时候，而他被又施了咒——“统统石化”。

哈利感觉到自己脸上被血腥粘上，鼻子疼得他想要叫喊，可他现在根本动弹不了分毫，多半是让那饱含怒气的一脚给踹歪了。

但那都只是暂时的感受到疼痛的强烈冲击，不过是分散了那么一点他的注意力。

哈利·波特正在经历分化成Omega时的初次热潮期，他想要翻滚，更甚是撕碎衣物。全身上下的燥热不安充斥在他的感官，血液，甚至是细胞里疯狂跳动。

事实上他都听不太清马尔福在刚才骂骂咧咧的说些什么，他的感官已经模糊了，最要命的只剩下气味，他只是发觉檀木离他变得遥远。哈利此时能做到的，他无意识之中释放的铺天盖地的信息素，在整节车厢里躁动着，试探着Alpha。

“哇喔，喔，出人意料，波特。”这牵制住了马尔福的脚步，他收回了即将触到门把的右手。

哈利躺在地上，冰凉的地板根本对他起不到哪怕一点的缓解作用。他透过镜片看见那双笔直的腿在地上划了个圈，那是马尔福式的优雅的转身姿势。勾起一贯的假笑着的唇角向他靠近。

他甚至不想承认，马尔福真的该死的好看。

具体从什么时候开始已经不明确了，哈利只是发觉他对马尔福的关注改变了些味道，以往的厌恶，在无数次争锋中变得不太那么一样。他意识到他和马尔福之间的那些小动作开始带有暧昧意味，他关注马尔福的丑态，不甘，愤怒，恐惧，那些种种的负面因子都令他心情愉悦，痛快无比。但就在某一天蒙上了层透明的纱，他开始承认马尔福的优点，他发现看上去是那么惹人厌的，在他眼里的玩世不恭的血统论贵族子弟，事实上，马尔福很优秀，他知道但是刻意去回避的事实。

马尔福尖锐的挑衅，马尔福上扬的眉头，马尔福白皙的皮肤，马尔福……

哈利的思绪混沌地搅在一起，那些好与坏，暧昧与冲突，在马尔福带着檀香味逼近他时，全然的崩塌了。现在他只想——

“你的味道就像是樱桃，波特，樱桃——你知道这意味着什么。”德拉科单膝跪地伏下身，他的左手撑在哈利的右侧，他凑在身下的人耳边说，“夺取你的童贞（pop your cherry）。”

他用恶俗的口吻讲着俚语，一张一合吐字的热气全扑在哈利的耳边，但哈利动弹不得。

兴许是马尔福觉得这没什么意思，并且处于热潮期的Omega自然对他造不成任何威胁，“咒立停。”于是他从腰间抽出魔杖，在哈利的耳边念着。

重获自由的瞬间，哈利的脸上，身体，开始疯狂地升温发烫，他重重的喘息，浑身湿漉的感觉并不好受，尤其是现在两人之间的姿势，暧昧因子横竖卡着思考，令他眩晕。

他只能在混乱的神思中听见马尔福还在设置保护屏障，或许是怕信息素泄露引起骚乱，或许只是马尔福不愿别人看见这令人倒胃口的一幕——德拉科·马尔福伏在哈利·波特的身上，Alpha伏在热潮期的Omega的身上，这听起来太不光彩，太不纯血，太不马尔福。

事实上，尽管热潮期的感觉无比真实，但哈利也没那么快来接受他是个Omega这件事，毕竟他甚至在几年前还只是个睡在碗柜里的麻瓜。巫师的魔力会引发的第二性别，这也是他在来霍格沃茨读书才了解到的事情。

巫师们有着后天的第二性别，分化时间不太相同，但大致在16岁上下。哈利一直以来觉得自己或许会是个普通的Beta，他觉得这最轻松不过，没有Alpha与Omega之间相互的要命的生理吸引，他可以随心所欲，和想爱的人相爱，不用为此发愁。

但眼下让他失措，因为哈利知道，或许——只是或许，他喜欢马尔福。

而他喜欢的人对此毫无知觉，他们还是互相的死对头，他们现在的距离异常危险，双方都在紧绷着身体，恐惧于受到该死的生理吸引的摆布。

怎么做才能让热潮期停下，停止疯狂的所谓的Omega生理本能，停止他想向马尔福所行那些亲密举动的思考。

尽管马尔福到现在为止，也没有再跨越任何一步的距离，但哈利能感觉到下身的湿透，那昭然了他的期待与渴求。

近在咫尺的檀木香给了哈利极大的安全感和燥热感，他却又恐惧会有后来的该有的事情的发生。

那么，假如，只是假如——必须服从这该死的生理吸引的话。

那一瞬间的思绪鼓舞的哈利，他颤抖着的嗓音，在保持这个姿势的他身上的人耳边，他喘着粗气开口说，“标记我…马尔福……我不想被其他人标记，如果一定要选择…”

马尔福，那么我希望是你。最后一句话被他强硬地咽了回来，哈利在脑子里念着。

“你简直是在给我机会，波特…让我握住你的把柄好好的嘲笑你。”德拉科假笑着应付，那或许是坚定的挑衅的语调里也少许的夹杂着不安。

直到现在仍然保持着一定神智上的清醒，这令他十分庆幸，他在清醒的情况下这么想到，如果不是马尔福，而是其他随便什么人……哈利更加感到头皮发麻，至少他快要习惯了与马尔福的争锋相对，并且他——

“快点！马尔福…”哈利感觉到，再拖延下去，他或许连头脑都会不清醒。他不想不清不楚的被人标记。所以至少现在，这是一种选择，这能带给他少许安慰感。

“你真的是个白痴，波特…你知不知道……”马尔福的身体也烫得渗人，哈利感到衬衫被解开。

但令他睁大双眼的——马尔福死死的扣住他的腰，以一个深拥的姿势把他圈在怀里，他感受到马尔福在颤抖，在隐忍，然后他后颈的腺体被马尔福咬开，檀木疯狂的灌进他的体内，在血液里沸腾，与樱桃交融。

——那是一个临时标记。

-

有鸥鸟在屋外盘旋，他们嘶鸣着，成群结对地低飞。

卧房窗框上的伊芙琳抖了抖翅膀，她在整理自己的羽毛。

哈利眯着眼睛，他先是顺着阳光望过去——寻找光源是种本能反应。

又是这个梦。他脑袋混沌着，六年级的事情直到现在仍然缠绕着他，清晰地呈现在他无数个梦境里。哈利受到光线的刺激又慢慢闭上眼睛。

——等等，这里不是傲罗办公室。

哈利冷汗直冒，他想起——巴勒莫，西西里——马尔福的家。

他简直不敢再睁开眼睛，他记得自己是趴在书桌上睡着的，而现在，他横躺着，在一张柔软的大床上——或许是马尔福的床。

身上的衣服也不是自己的，这种华贵的质感，跟那件粗糙的内衬完全不同。

哈利感到自己快要窒息了，更要命的是——

热气洒在他高挺的鼻梁上，他听见了梦里的那个声音，近在咫尺。

“别装睡了，波特。”


	7. Chapter 7

呼吸逐渐急促，檀木与樱桃正彼此相拥。雪鸮拍着翅膀飞出窗外的声音鼓动耳膜。

哈利睁开眼，他看见两人之间的距离或许只有他半根魔杖那么长，当然，字面意义上的魔杖。

情难自持，哈利几乎是注视着那溺人的灰蓝色向前倾的，那其中的情绪变化被他看在眼里，从讽刺人的，写着淡漠的到紧张的，惊恐的。

但格兰芬多选择忽略这些，他凑上去伸手把着马尔福的肩膀，含着对方的唇瓣，让空气变得燥热起来。

哈利的深情的啃咬令德拉科沉醉其中，他们开始彼此相拥，开始进行体液交换，舌尖挑逗，他们的舌头纠缠在一起。

直到德拉科开始有了明显的因为缺氧而喘息又涨红了原本白皙的面庞时，主导节奏的哈利才放开他。

“马尔福，我觉得你应该解释一下，为什么我身上的衣服是你的。”哈利扯着胸前的布料，这是明显长了一截的德拉科的体恤。

找回了正常呼吸的感觉，德拉科才勉强回答，“那是家养小精灵帮你换的。”他又挤出促狭的假笑，“还是说——你希望我扒光你，波特。”

“你真是我见过的有最严重倾向的自恋狂。”哈利毫不留情地回复，这使他有种回到学生时代的熟悉感觉。

德拉科冲哈利挑了个眉，保持着弯起弧度的嘴脸，带着笑意开口，“那当然是因为我有过人的资本，波特，所以伟大的救世主才会迷恋我——不是吗，不然怎么解释他刚才在情不自禁地亲吻我。”

该死，那头好看的金发有点晃眼。哈利僵在原地，他感觉到极度的燥热，或许他需要解决一下，一个支起来的小帐篷。

“马尔福，浴室。”哈利翻身坐起来，雪白的被单很好的掩住下半身，他从牙关里挤出来两个词，一个名字，还有一个名词。

“怎么，波特，噢——难道你起反应了。”德拉科刻意拉长语调，他用尖细的声音说着。

“难道你没有——”檀香有意无意地刺激他身体的每寸皮肤，哈利感觉自己快要烧起来了，尤其是身下某处，他已经感觉到那里湿得渗人，他唯一没被换下，还穿在身上的自己的底裤也免不了遭受湿透的命运。

燥热从哈利的面庞上浮现出来，他的眼神开始迷离，红潮写满了他。樱桃的清味在空气里扩散，这是绝妙的催情香。

“热潮期…怎么可能？”德拉科一瞬间反应过来，他睁大了双眼，“你喝那瓶药了吗，波特？”他极力忍耐着，紧张地询问。

——他妈的，不对劲的感觉是这个。哈利想起来，他忍不住要骂脏话，他把那个菱形玻璃瓶捏在手里时，其中的液体还在闪着光亮。他几乎要忘了——而现在它还安稳地躺在他外衣的左边口袋里。

从收到那封信开始，直到现在，和五年日常不太一样的，又和过去的岁月重叠的人和事，交杂在他的思想里，这搞得哈利有些慌乱，他发现从那一刻起，他就开始围绕着马尔福打转，而忽略掉了“照常而行”，比如他现在正在旷班——并且在马尔福家里，对着马尔福发情。

理智告诉他这不太应该，这又会让马尔福误会。到底应该怎么传达给眼前这位Alpha，爱当然不是怜悯。

但他的确想，想和马尔福做爱。

这是在生理渴求中迸发出的欲望，热潮期他可以被冲昏头脑，不必像平时那样强硬地，用工作，用理智，或者别的什么，把这种最原始的冲动打压下去。

所以很干脆的，电光火石之间，哈利掀开被子，跨坐到德拉科的大腿上，下面的人整齐地穿着他的名贵料子的睡衣。他们保持着这个骑姿，都没敢有下一步动作。

他们互相揣摩对方的心思，所以没人敢往前一步。

——直到哈利看见德拉科缠绕着绷带的左手掌心，指尖并拢死死扣着床单。

他想起来一些至关重要的事情还横在他们中间，他们还没来得及相互做出解释。

于是哈利揪起德拉科的衣领，他恶狠狠地说，“在我上衣左边口袋里，马尔福，你最好快点把那瓶东西喂进我嘴里。”

德拉科一瞬间感到慌乱，受到威胁他仍然本能感到恐惧，但更多的是升起在体内的情欲对他的支配。他知道波特并不想做下去，因为波特恨透了他，他们是那么多年的彼此憎恶的死敌，不是因为几次临时标记，或者是在敌对伏地魔时扔去的那只至关重要的魔杖，这些种种可以改变的。

这是该死的生理吸引，Omega会渴望Alpha。就是如此，所以波特会亲吻他，会骑在他身上表现出乖张，脸上身上会发烫，波特流出的体液甚至会湿透底裤而浸在他大腿上，他的睡裤都有些湿润。

做些什么只会让事后清醒的哈利更加厌恶他，他们之间会走得越来越远，就像是从伦敦走到巴勒莫，也许还会走到马累，甚至是珀斯。总之，逐渐远行。

德拉科宁愿保持这样的暧昧，他想拥有哈利，但这不现实，仅仅只限定于“想”。他要安慰自己，这个距离挺不错的。

所以他伸手接过从挂在椅背上的外衣里飞来的菱形魔药瓶。

玻璃瓶里的浅金色有那么一点刺目，它在此刻被赋予了不太一样的意义。

哈利还骑在他身上垂头喘着粗气，看上去极力忍耐的模样，德拉科裤子上的水痕在加深并扩散开来。

“波特，你可以自己来吗？”德拉科用右手拇指和食指捏起玻璃瓶摇晃。

回应的只有越发厚重的喘息。

算了。德拉科心想，但是不能便宜了波特。所以他先放下手里的物什，伸手把住哈利的肩膀，温柔地诱导着他调换两人的上下位置。

等事功告成，德拉科翻身又处于上风，背靠着柔软床铺的哈利看上去已经被情欲充满，失去原本的意识，他的脸上全是水汽，黑发凌乱地贴在额头。

德拉科按住身下的人打算缠上来的双腿，他生怕再这样下去他也会抵不住，樱桃的甜香还在对他进行隐晦的勾引。

他用嘴咬开木塞，再随意地吐到床底下，自己将玻璃瓶的液体灌进嘴里，那有点清凉的感觉，就像是薄荷，德拉科甚至感觉自己身上的燥热都褪去一些，他难以想象如此狠毒令人不寒而栗的制药过程，做出的竟是这样的液体。

被轻捏着下颚打开口腔的哈利顺从得不行，但德拉科还是爱他意气风发的模样，那总能令人想起太阳。

德拉科伏下身去，舒缓而轻柔地引诱将魔药渡进哈利的嘴里，并迫使他吞咽下去。

就像是斯莱特林尖锐的利齿，哈利被毒蛇的獠牙咬住脖颈，毒液一点一点侵蚀进他的身体，心脏，流动全身的血液。

就像是中了爱情魔药的毒——名为德拉科·马尔福。


	8. Chapter 8

打在瓷砖地板的水声清晰可闻，樱桃香在空气中一点一点淡化，失去了那种致命的黏腻感。

德拉科·马尔福二十几年人生中头一回对这种清甜果香产生了某种畏惧心理。

就在半小时前，他的确令一场欢愉停止于发生之前，魔药见效还真是该死的快，比那么多个临时标记都管用许多，至少樱桃再没明目张胆地引诱。

哈利恢复神智时也只是象征性地放下了他的腿，甚至又一副看上去就像是索吻的模样，那双祖母绿中的蒙上的暧昧扑闪着。

——这该死的生理吸引！德拉科在心底叫嚷着，直接幻影移形到卧房柜门后用伸缩咒构成的浴室，冰凉的墙壁让他身上的热度稍微降下了些，他大汗淋漓，轻薄的衣物直接贴在了肌肤上。

无声咒使冰凉的水自花洒喷涌而出，打湿了德拉科浑身，这足以令他保持冷静。

不能对波特出手，没错，要记得你是个马尔福。他试图劝说自己降下心底的火气，德拉科剧烈喘息着，流动的冰冷液体滚落进被湿透绷带缠绕的掌心，伤口撕裂般的疼痛刺激着他的感官，于是他选择用低声的抽泣来缓解。同时无度的委屈情绪又涌上来，他为波特做了，那么多，那么多的事情，为什么——

负面情绪几乎压得他快要喘不过气，这是德拉科数不清第多少次去克制生理吸引——他渴望标记波特，让波特以这样的方式完全属于他，属于德拉科·马尔福。

他并没有停止低沉的哭喊，这能使他的悲伤，苦痛，隐忍，都暂且抛开在脑后。德拉科总喜欢选择这样的方式，来释放他肩上负着的重量。

他不应该去牵动Omega的热潮期，不应该将哈利束在他身边，不应该情不自禁。

抑制魔药怎么可能没有副作用，罗齐尔早就都一五一十地交代给他了，那薄荷般的浅金色液体分明就会干扰哈利的感知，那是黑魔法，有违生理规则，将德拉科的信息素融进哈利，造成欺骗Omega身体机能的假象，释放出“完成标记”的信号。

所以哈利的体内的Alpha信息素在翻涌，可以止住他的热潮期，令他散发出象征着“被占有”的气息。

不幸的是，巫师界除了与哈利相熟识的人，其他人都会这么以为，救世主哈利·波特的Alpha是赫敏·格兰杰。谁让他们关系是那么的要好。

身体错觉将会引导哈利对德拉科产生依赖情绪，Omega对他的Alpha之间那种与生俱来的依赖情绪。

整整两千天，却只剩一百天不到……德拉科不愿意再思考下去，他看着掌心血透过绷带渗出来，他张大了口腔拼命地呼吸，温热的生理盐水在他有着各种负面情绪的面庞上滑下。瞧瞧，梅林，我都干了些什么……

没有静音咒，德拉科痛苦的哭声低吼声甚至有细微的呻吟，还坐在卧房床上的哈利就这样听着，他沉默着整理自己的思路。

他对着马尔福又一次失控了，就是情不自禁，尽管他知道这就是他想要的。

哈利想起黄油啤酒，他有好长一段时间，出于工作的缘故而无法品尝，他突然地想喝酒，他受不了这种无力感，他清晰地感受马尔福的痛苦，可他没办法做出任何解释，那只会令事情更糟，这令他甚至想要砸碎些什么东西来发泄。

身上的热度消失了，更多的是一种趋于饱和的精神满足感——哈利用魔药度过热潮期时的征兆。

他的身体告诉他，这是种充实。

他的头脑告诉他，这是种空虚。

他们都在挣扎，都在试图去更改这段关系，令他们从暧昧的界限中突破。

柜门打开的吱呀声打断了思绪，德拉科穿着浴袍一步一步走向他，从他的脸上看不出什么情绪，铂金色的发梢还在滴着水。

德拉科低着头，他不想去与祖母绿对视，只是指了指柜门，示意再明显不过。

事实上，哈利完全可以用“清理一新”，但他没有，他选择暂时避开德拉科，他指挥着自己的衣物，躲进了浴室。

于是现在，他们交换了立场，德拉科要保有冷静，所以他打算做点什么来进行这场煎熬的等待。

他慢条斯理地换上外出的衣物，就快要齐腰的浅色长发上的潮湿消失了，又乖巧地自己束在脑后，德拉科开始打理他的额发，就像是某种庄严的仪式。

哈利感到浑身清爽，穿着已经被清理咒收拾完毕的自己的衣服走出来时，他看见德拉科撑着下颚背对他站在窗前，潮湿的海风还在撩动他金色的发丝。

“马尔福。”他开口呼唤了一声，带着一贯上翘的尾音，那总令他看上去就像是在微笑。

然后他看见德拉科站在阳光里，那姿势有点慵懒地像只尊贵的猫，德拉科好看的，白皙的，舒缓着眉头的脸侧过来，灰蓝色的瞳孔就这样平静地注视着他——那双眼睛里只装下了哈利·波特。

哈利感觉自己心跳明显的漏了一拍。

他想要缓解这种暧昧与尴尬，所以他紧接着说，“——尽管我感到抱歉，我翻看了很多你的东西，但是我的确了解了一些事情，我觉得你应该跟我说明，至少告诉我罗齐尔是谁，还有那瓶魔药，用来抑制——”

“为什么。”德拉科打断了他，甚至不是以问句的方式，“你有什么立场，让我向你说明，波特，用你伟大的救世主身份吗？那对我来说根本无所谓。”

“不，马尔福，因为我是当事人之一。”哈利忍耐着想要直接把眼前这位——向来不同他用正常方式交流的斯莱特林混蛋揍一顿的冲动。

德拉科的脸上出现了一丝转瞬即逝的动摇，“但事实上，你只需要照着我说的去做——找个Alpha标记你，最好是你爱他，他也爱你，懂吗，越快越好，你不需要知道什么。”他又迅速补充，“别来可怜我，那只会令我感到恶心。”

“但这会对我造成困扰。”哈利抬起右手触摸着脖颈后的腺体，“你知道，这对我有影响，我带着你的味道，一个Alpha的信息素，尽管所有人都认为那是赫敏的。‘他’会心有顾忌，哪怕‘他’真的是爱我的，不是吗。”哈利含沙射影道，他得先撬开马尔福的嘴。

德拉科没有接下一句，甚至刻意避开视线。

这鼓动了哈利，所以他接着说，“你告诉我，我好歹可以向‘他’做出解释，我相信没有哪个Alpha愿意去对伟大的救世主进行二次标记。”

在一阵短暂的沉默后，哈利看见德拉科做了个深呼吸，然后转过身去，背对着他伸出手，“波特，我带你去见一个人，然后我会说的，我会告诉你——关于你想知道的。”

哈利搭上那只手的瞬间，视野变换，肢体拉扯，幻影移形。

一方坟墓竖在他眼前。

那碑石上面刻着——愿为爱而生，为爱而死。

——W·F·罗齐尔。


	9. Chapter 9

石碑竖得不太高，在那之上并没有积上多少的灰尘。白雏菊并没有施保鲜咒，它的生命看上去就快要凋零了。四周还有大大小小的墓都安睡在这里——巴勒莫公墓。

德拉科不想放开他还牵在掌中着的生起茧子的手指，但现实不允许他这样做，所以他甩开了哈利，“你想知道的——罗齐尔。”

另一个当事人还愣在原地，哈利怎么也没料到——坟墓可以令他回忆起很多，他的父母亲，邓布利多，还有斯内普，小天狼星，多比，他牺牲的好友们……他直面过多少人的死亡，甚至还有现在一同奋斗在前线的同事们，但没有哪一个是这样的感觉，因为他感受的是马尔福的痛苦，檀香在他体内宣泄悲伤，这截然不同。

这令他更加理解生理吸引，哈利会生出想要去抚慰德拉科情绪的想法，Omega的仁慈善良，对应着Alpha的保护欲。

感受对方是出于生理，但他此时心脏的抽痛是出于心理，出于爱。

不过当然哈利不能去给德拉科一个拥抱，因为这会化为救世主的怜悯。

“请节哀，马尔福。”他想做的一切最后只能汇于几个单词。

“这没什么，”德拉科摇了摇头，“创造那瓶魔药的始作俑者——罗齐尔。”

“波特，你在外逃亡的时候，我是在霍格沃茨的禁书区，我把那些有关第二性别的书统统看了一遍，你可以想象——就像格兰杰每次做的那样。”他的眼神指向罗齐尔的墓，脸上没写着什么情绪。

“然后我在一本书里——关于性别吸引与Omega热潮期，在那其中，正好对热潮期进行说明的那页，卡着半张羊皮纸。”

哈利的惊讶写在脸上，他有点猜到德拉科接下来会说什么，但他只是静静地听着，咽下了一口唾沫。

“那张纸上写着‘用于帮助Omega度过热潮期’，是一份魔药配方，那些材料不值一提，唯一值得注意的，是需要提取Alpha的信息素。”

“那么你为什么选择用这种方式——用你的血——”哈利放大了声音，他感到无比的不可思议与愤怒，这可是马尔福——将趋利避害体现得淋漓尽致的马尔福。

德拉科顿了一下，将他的视线转向哈利，“有其他办法吗，波特，你来告诉我——就凭你那根本不发挥他应有作用的巨怪脑子。你来告诉我，在巫师界把反抗第二性别视为禁忌，没博得什么关注的这种时候，我能怎么做——”

“别忘记我说的，我爱着你，你明白吗，波特，所以你不该向我请求‘不想被标记’，否则我不会去想方设法的拯救你……”德拉科的情绪涌上来，他尝试靠小幅度的深呼吸来使自己放松。

哈利感觉整个胸腔都被莫名的力量堵住，他心中的千言万语一句话也说不出，他怔怔地站着。

又是误会。他那时候想说，我只是不想被别人标记，那个别人并不包括德拉科·马尔福。倒不如说，事实上那个时候，他就是希望由马尔福来——

德拉科结束了他的自我调整，语气恢复到最开始的平静，“我悄悄带走了那半张羊皮纸，所以后来我偶然发现，用‘钻心剜骨’来对付它，在书页的右下角会显现一行词字——如果你是位Alpha，到巴勒莫来找我。——W·F·罗齐尔。多么傲慢啊，这是位纯血，我想你肯定知道他们家，波特，你是个傲罗。”他的暗示不言而喻，有多少黑巫师出自罗齐尔，这简直就是个为黑魔法效劳的世家。

“所以——”哈利咬牙说，他难以想象马尔福去低声下气地寻求罗齐尔的帮助。

“当然，一切结束的时候，我真的去了巴勒莫。我没有选择和我父母去世界旅行，所以我把我妈妈的魔杖还给她，我害怕他们遭遇危险——总有那么些富有正义感的巫师，你明白的，我们是食死徒。”。

“是前食死徒。”

“这不重要，波特，没人关心这个。”德拉科自嘲一般的弧起唇角，他对着自己不可挽回的过去干巴巴地笑了两声。

然后他指了指跟前的墓碑，“他也是个斯莱特林，一个可悲的Alpha。”德拉科偏过头去，定定地注视着哈利，“魔药是他为他的爱而创造，他无可救药地爱着——一个格兰芬多。”

哈利的心脏在疯狂地跳动，他上前了半步，避开德拉科的视线。

“我寻找他花了不少时间，他就躲在老城区。我们还算聊得来，他告诉我的，在十九年前，他拒绝和其他罗齐尔一样，去效忠伏地魔，他有他想做的事情，比如说——研制魔药。”

德拉科抬起他的左手，用右手的食指模仿着匕首割开掌心的动作，在绷带上划过，“那感觉或许很像摄魂怪的亲吻，唤起最深的恐惧，动摇生理防线，促使信息素泄露。他的假设很完美，一切都通过欺骗来完成，欺骗Alpha信息素的渗出，欺骗Omega的身体。都只是一种假象，波特，魔药欺骗了你的身体，它令你的身体以为你‘完成标记’了。”

他说话的语气轻描淡写，就好像在说一些无关紧要的，比如是“我把手伸进曼德拉草嘴里，然后被它咬了”这样令人连眉头都皱不起来的话。

纵使过去这么些年头，时间也根本磨不去哈利对摄魂怪的恐惧，要知道那帮没有脸的黑色鬼影，每一次的亲吻都使他从头冰凉到脚，他的灵魂甚至差一点归于虚空。

他听着德拉科语调的轻松，可他却感到冷汗淋漓，哈利涌上来的剧痛扎在他的灵魂上，他突然之间意识到那本日记的内容是什么——罗齐尔在书写他被恐惧覆盖的痛苦，那么那些数字——

哈利抬起手，做出一个打断的姿势，“等等，马尔福，我想问问…”

德拉科挑了下眉头，示意哈利说下去。

“那个笔记本，罗齐尔和你的，那些数字意味着什么？”他小心翼翼的发问，这个问题从昨晚困扰他，直到现在。

德拉科低低的笑着，向他靠近了一步，“是吗，你想不到吗，波特，算算那些时间，大致相隔一个月，你觉得这像不像是——”

“热潮期！”哈利瞬间反应了过来，“那么，为什么罗齐尔写到两千，那些数字就停止了？还有你的，最后一个数字是1899。”

“这是时效，两千天。你还记得我说的，在一百天以内，找个Alpha标记你，如果你做不到，波特，谎言会以假乱真，到那时你的身体会告诉你，你真的会属于我。”

他凑近在哈利的眼前，就像是几个小时前的今天早晨，他们之间只有半个魔杖的距离。

德拉科又弧起嘴角，露出他一贯的假笑。


	10. Chapter 10

一股过电的感觉摩擦过头皮，哈利的神经紧绷着，若是条件反射地迈出后退那步，他们之间说不准就彻底结束了，这会打碎马尔福岌岌可危的尊严，他拒绝看着灰蓝色眼底透来的悲情。

这太靠近了。

可他快要忍不住凑上前去强硬地夺一个吻。

梅林知道哈利此时此刻有多希望——头顶能长出一只槲寄生。

“马尔福，我还有个问题。”介于高度差异，哈利稍稍抬起头来发问，欧罗巴人种天生高挺的鼻梁就快要令鼻尖与鼻尖触碰在一起。

德拉科看上去像是对此十分满意，他就静止在那个距离上，只有含笑的唇角有所动作，“是吗，可我不想再回答了，波特。”

“你说过——你都会告诉我，将这一切。”哈利毫不退让，他们的谈话总有种低端的火药味。

所以他并不打算等德拉科开口冷嘲热讽，而是紧接着说，“从现在开始，我停止利用魔药度过热潮期，一百天后，会怎么样？”

“结局当然不会有什么差别，这其中存在有黑魔法——炼制魔药的时候。你抓过那么多个黑巫师，你见到他们哪一个最后没有受到反噬。”德拉科眯起眼睛，细长的眼角在哈利看来是那么的，充满着引诱。

“如果是这样，那么别再做了——抑制魔药。”

“波特，你知道你自己在说什么鬼——”

哈利轻柔的吻打断了德拉科，那是他第一次以这样的方式去完成一个吻。格兰芬多的亲吻总是有些令人无法拒绝的强硬，他们总是这样，用勇敢坚毅的行动去代替表达。

这个吻更像是Omega，是一种沐浴阳光的安抚，蜻蜓点水，转瞬即逝。

但这足够使德拉科沉默，他们的心脏都在剧烈跳动着，他们试图相互触碰，只是无济于事。

“我再一次向你提出请求，德拉科。”哈利又回到了那种强势的态度，甚至有点正式，这令德拉科感觉自己是被抓来审讯的黑巫师——尽管他曾经就是。

这种姿态很不可言喻，他说出口的是表达请求的话语，并且称呼用上了教名，一种私人性质的请求。公事公办的态度又使德拉科感到头晕目眩，事实上，他脑子在刚刚那个吻后就有点嗡嗡作响。

德拉科主动后退半步拉开距离，他不懂这是基于生理吸引，还是傲罗跟他谈条件要用的筹码，“说来听听，波特，让我听听看——你还打算要求什么。”

“回英国吧。你留在英国，马尔福庄园——哪里都可以，最后一百天，用临时标记代替魔药——就像以前那样。”近乎是恳求的语气，哈利甚至用上了一些肢体动作，情绪激动时他总是这样。

“不。”德拉科眼神暗了下来，毫不犹豫地予以否决。

“你在意的是什么，你不想被魔法部监视，放不下马尔福的尊严？”

德拉科犹豫了一下，轻轻点了点头，又摇了摇头。  
“一开始或许是这样。”

他看着哈利额头上的闪电疤痕，德拉科突然意识到，哈利今天的黑发没有往常那么的凌乱，甚至显得有些乖巧，大概是在浴室时经过了打理，他没想到哈利会因为打算和他“谈谈”而费力去整弄那头总是跟鸡窝似的头顶。

就像是他会将他的金发梳得一丝不苟，对德拉科而言，这是一种态度，并且能博得他的好感，他感到自己被哈利所重视，不论是出于什么，就算他是该死的极其富有同情心的救世主，德拉科对此而感到欢愉。

所以他甚至有了去描述那种情绪的好心情，“后来那感觉不太一样了，你知道吗，有时候我的父母会让猫头鹰送来一些东西，我说过——他们在环游世界，当地一些具有民俗风情的，甚至还有麻瓜做出来的。”德拉科笑了笑，那是种流露着真情的笑容，没有掺杂任何的别的情绪，“梅林的下巴，波特，你敢相信吗，这可是马尔福，和麻瓜接触，当然我也在这么做——和巴勒莫的麻瓜们。”

哈利感觉到了这样的德拉科无比的放松，他在语无伦次地谈他一千个日月以来不太那么一样的感受。

他欣慰着也羡慕着，他是那么的渴望家庭——原本哈利以为，至少可以同小天狼星一起生活，他仍然可以拥抱有着家庭的满足感，但是战争打碎了一切。

德拉科却仍然在说着，“你知道吉他吗，波特，在我房间里——另一边的柜子里有一把，伸缩咒，我父母带给我的东西都在那里。”

十一年的麻瓜生活总是也有着价值，哈利记得他在学校看见过，他也曾向往过的，但他畏惧碗柜，畏惧着姨妈他们那一家人，所以他从未谈起过。

他对着德拉科点了点头，“麻瓜乐器。”

“没错，新城区的麻瓜教我使用那个——最开始我感到恶心，要我向麻瓜学习，这太可笑了。”

“事实上，麻瓜有时会有些挺不错的点子。”哈利很快开口反驳，他总是很反感斯莱特林这一点。

“格兰芬多总这么想。但是这次，我表示赞同，尽管我的手指为此付出了点代价，但吉他令我感觉不错，”德拉科霎时顿住，直到他们的视线又一次对上，他向哈利露出和几分钟前那个一样弧度的真诚笑容，“因为麻瓜们教我弹他们的情歌，而那时候我的思考会被一个人占有。”

他看着祖母绿就像是写满了期待，他们没有避讳彼此炽烈的目光。

“哈利·波特。”德拉科笑着说。

信息素在此刻突然膨胀开来，整个墓地都飘散着厚重和清甜相错的味道。

哈利的双腿开始发软，他要阻止德拉科再继续说下去，对他而言檀木根本是在勾引，他现在就想狠狠地蹭到Alpha的身上去，把德拉科按倒在地上，然后——

“你不需要在墓地里这么深情的表白你的爱，马尔福。”他抵抗着生理吸引，一词一句地说。

德拉科才反应过来自己在说些什么，高昂的情绪被打压下去，他就像是被当头浇了冷水，他想像蛇那样钻进地下通道的冰凉的水里，该死的，梅林，这是又一次失控了。

哈利看着德拉科重重的深呼吸，他们都在对生理进行抗争，坚定地掌握自己的思考。

“总之，我想说的是，或许血统，尊严，是经历了战争也好，之后的和平也是一样，这其中的一切，也许没有我以前所看的那么重要。马尔福，这只是称呼我的姓，我的家族，我会为此感到荣誉，但这更多是象征着我的家人，我所重视的，是我的家人。”

德拉科说完了他的自白，他知道哈利还会开口问那些了无休止的问题，比如接下来这个——

“当然，那么，为什么——不愿意回到英国？”

“因为你。”


	11. Chapter 11

哈利当然无比清楚，眼前的，现在这个马尔福，并没有将任何一句当做在开玩笑，相反，这就是他最诚心的回答。

他心里隐约猜到接下来他会听到些什么，但惯性使然，这毕竟是马尔福，哈利会条件反射地去质疑，况且他想深究一下原因。

“什么？”哈利摊开手，这令他看上去或许像是很苦恼，“我不太能听懂你说的，马尔福。”

德拉科又露出他一贯的假笑，“很好，那么我就理解为，你聋了，波特。我是说——因为你在英国。”

哈利能感觉到他身上的热度已经消散了许多，所以他开始了他典型的强势的格兰芬多式发言，“我的听力没有任何的问题，这不需要你来质疑。我当然知道你是说，原因在我，我想问的是，这其中，联系在哪里？”

“因为我会想要吻你，就像你也会想要吻我。明白吗，因为生理吸引，梅林，这真的是个该死的词。”德拉科皱起好看的眉头，刻意地将形容词的发音咬得很重。

“我明白，但这不成问题。我们从昨晚到现在亲吻过几次了？但没有发生任何的，亲吻以外的事，不是吗。”

德拉科没有对此给予回应，他回避了哈利的视线，并死死地扣紧了右手，他看上去就像是要迸发出什么。

或许是时候了。哈利暗自腹诽着，他快步上前握紧了德拉科的手腕——就像五年前那样，只是他们变换了立场。

——幻影移形。

德拉科在一阵令人恶心的头晕目眩之后，只那么短短的两秒钟，他刚看清了目的地是他在巴勒莫的卧房，紧接着又一个疯狂的吻袭上了他。

他现在被哈利压在冰凉的墙壁上，哈利伸手握住他的，他们彼此十指相扣，唇舌交错。在以往那么多个强硬的亲吻的教训下，德拉科终于完全掌握了如何呼吸，他们吮吸着对方，高挺的鼻梁揉在一起，交换檀木与樱桃的气息。

这个吻没有被他们之中的任何一个人打断，而是恰当地，刚好地分开，哈利离开对方唇瓣时甚至牵出一条暧昧的银丝。

哈利抬起他的右手，用手背蹭掉嘴角的晶莹，因为此时他的左手还狠狠地扣着德拉科的右手。“为什么不呢，如果你也是想要那样做的，那么为什么不呢，马尔福。”

“你喜欢去服从本能吗，格兰芬多，我猜你不想，除非在你真的失去意识的情况下。”德拉科在调整着他的急促的呼吸，但哈利的话引他发笑，所以他决定报复一下，用最熟悉的挑衅的方式。

哈利模仿着德拉科的恶劣口吻，这颇有些滑稽，“这位斯莱特林的先生，我想说的是——”然后他又切换回了他自己，真诚地尝试着提议道，“为什么我们不能试一试呢，我说的是，在一起试一试，交往。字面意思，你明白。”

这根本就不可理喻，“如果你的脑子没有坏——”

“我是认真的，德拉科。”

令人慌乱，从德拉科的神色中明显的可以读到这点，他试图从哈利的脸上找出哪怕那么一丝的表现出这只是一个玩笑的瞬间来，但是很遗憾——哈利坚定的眉宇，面庞，还有那双祖母绿，都在此刻显得那么的富有毅力。

德拉科想要往后退，可他正贴着墙壁站着，他发自内心的想认为这是玩笑，别让他再次抱有那可笑的希望了——

“那么再回答我一个问题——从你说的，那么你是在得知了抑制魔药‘一旦开始而没有打断，将发挥它的最终’这一点上，却仍然选择去做了。你——”

“闭嘴，波特。”德拉科感到呼吸急促起来，他藏在心底里的，又要被这样血淋地挂在哈利的面前，如果是波特扒出来，他会更加地感到窒息，就像是荆棘在喉咙中生长，所以他宁愿由自己——“没错，是的，就是你想的那样，最开始我抱有侥幸心理，那就是我的打算，用这种令人恶心的方式去占有你！只是两千天而已，这甚至还没有六年来得长。”他歇斯底里地喊叫着，“听到我说出这些，你会感到痛快是吗，你可以嘲笑我一辈子，不是吗？”

哈利看上去是那么的冷静自持，事实上，他的内心正剧烈地动摇着，他其实并不想用这样的方式，这只会彻底打破德拉科的尊严，他们碎成一块一块的尖锐的玻璃，深深地扎在两人的心脏上。

这是迟早的，如果用他自己的方式来。此时的哈利太想念赫敏了，褐棕色卷发的女孩总能想到最妙的方法，但他认为在这件事情上，或许赫敏根本不会提供任何建议，她是那么的厌恶马尔福，并且，横在他与德拉科之间的，只是他们自己。

所以哈利要先尝试着去平复自己，伤害德拉科这件事情，对他本身来说也并不好受，无论是从生理，或是心理，他同样深爱着德拉科，就像德拉科对他的爱。

“不，我并不会感到痛快。正因如此，德拉科，我才会向你提出——我们试一试，毕竟这和你原本的目的是一样的，并没有任何冲突。”他尝试令他的声音听上去是冷静的，而不像是他内心翻滚的那样地动山摇。

德拉科沉默着，他的脸上什么情绪都没剩下，哈利感到他是在无声地哭喊，在此刻，最需要的仍然是等待。

只剩下呼吸和心跳的声音，在整个屋内不安分地躁动着。

也许是三分钟，也许是五分钟，在这种时刻，没人关心到底过去了多久，沉默常常使人陷入灵魂最深度的思考，他们各怀心思，争锋相对着伫立着。

德拉科终于有了动作，他抿着嘴，死死咬住他的薄薄的下唇，他甩开了他们仍然交扣在一起的手，用那只右手将他额前被汗水打湿弄乱的金色发丝抹了上去。

“波特，罗齐尔的Omega——那个跟你一样的格兰芬多，他自杀了。在他发现了身体的异常以后，他意识到自己被罗齐尔完全标记了的以后。”德拉科开口说着，他的视线对准脚底的木质地板。

哈利的脸上清晰地写着震惊。

“因为那个格兰芬多，那个Omega，并不爱他。”德拉科顿了顿，接着抬起了头，“所以我拒绝你的这个好点子，波特，我不想再为了别的原因感到痛苦。所以——这就是我挣扎了一千多天，最终选择来找你的原因。”

“我害怕我的生理态度，你明白吧，比起这个——”德拉科尝试着去咧起一个弄虚作假的笑容，但他失败了，他的脸上只有苦痛与无奈的挣扎，“更令我害怕的是，我的心里态度。”


	12. Chapter 12

争锋相对最后以两人的相互妥协而告终。

隔海的房间里只剩下一丝游离的樱桃，略显得檀木的孤寂，但事实上他习惯了，以前甚至从未揉进过这阵清甜。

德拉科正在用熟练的无声咒收整他的行李，他用他五年前来时所用的施有无限伸缩咒的布袋子来放置，米白色，长方形的——看上去更像是麻瓜从早点店出来时捏在手里的装面包的口袋。

他答应了其中的一个请求——回到英国，回到他的马尔福庄园去。

至于另一个——成为救世主的男朋友——当然，德拉科·马尔福干脆利落地拒绝了哈利·波特三次。

哈利对此摊手示意，格兰芬多对斯莱特林的妥协也只能退让到这步。

德拉科烦恼着他应该带走些什么，波特此时大概正在挨着格兰杰劈头盖脸的训斥，他想象着这个对他而言万分滑稽的画面，舒展了他的眉头。

纳西莎寄回来的吉他——飞进了伸缩口袋里。德拉科对自己做的这个决定无比满意，所以他考虑着有朝一日弹给波特听——在英国，或者是意大利，哪里都可以，反正只有他们两个人在场的地方。

哈利是先一步幻影移形回去了他的办公室，在他们达成一致的协议后——这很难得。他对着德拉科大喊大叫，“马尔福，为了你在昨天七点的那场庄严会面，我已经快要旷班一整天了！你知道吗，我简直怀疑再在这里多待几个小时，赫敏会直接带着傲罗部队杀进马尔福庄园！”

“并且当时你迟到了，波特。格兰杰？喔，万事通小姐——为什么要来找我的麻烦。”德拉科优雅地品尝着他迟了点时间的下午茶——原因当然是和傻宝宝波特来回的，不停的争执。

“只是一分钟，马尔福，我第二次这么说了。”哈利显得很不耐烦，“赫敏的头脑好的很，她一猜就知道我来见你。你别忘了当年在霍格沃茨，总是排在年级第一的人是谁——总之不会是德拉科·马尔福。”

“能干，波特，嘴上功夫见长。”德拉科舔了舔下唇，展露他不怀好意的微笑，对着哈利挑动眉头，并且用上了明显的富有暗示意味的双关词句。

“你也不赖。”哈利走到德拉科的跟前，暧昧地摩挲着他的锁骨处。在德拉科反应过来去逮住那只不安分的手之前，他就幻影移形着消失在原地了。

被哈利触碰过的地方还该死的有点温度，即使是隔着昂贵的布料，也足以令德拉科心驰神往。

下午茶后他就开始打包自己的物件，事实上德拉科当然还打算时常回来，地下室任何东西他都并不想挪动，那里装有他五年来的魔药学研究成果，暂时放在这里——来得可比受到英国魔法部监视的马尔福庄园要好得多。

并且，罗齐尔的墓，时常也需要去清扫灰尘，这是德拉科绝对的保有感激的一个人。罗齐尔才离去没有多久，他的Omega早在好多年前就自杀了，但他仍然坚守着生命，他将他的余生寄托给了禁书区那本书中卡着的羊皮纸——他期待有人能来，他在等待。

他和德拉科的相似，纯血，斯莱特林，Alpha，甚至是爱慕的人，这使他们相识相熟得十分迅速。罗齐尔就像是德拉科的一位长辈，大概也有罗齐尔只不过比卢修斯要小上那么三四届的原因。

罗齐尔最终为爱走向生命的尽头——尽管这爱意其中的利己主义严重得可怕，他的Omega的陨落给他造成的打击太过于巨大了，精神创伤加速了罗齐尔的生命消耗，也令他变得神经质。

地下室的柜架上还保有着一段记忆，是世界上为数不多还足以象征着W·F·罗齐尔曾存在过，那是由罗齐尔来提取的——毕竟德拉科没有魔杖。

德拉科当然还打算回到这里，不论多少次，因为他没有告诉波特的，七年级他将那半张羊皮纸卡回了原处。——梅林知道会不会有下一个倒霉Alpha的造访。

若是幻影移形回去英国，也太过可笑了，就是在昨天——哈利意外的来到巴勒莫，老实说，直到昨天，德拉科也没做好让另一个当事人了解这一切的准备，所以他在哈利握住门钥匙的当时慌乱得不行，但不能立即幻影移形——那样魔法部会知道他曾回来过。德拉科尝试在马尔福庄园找出另一个可以通往国外的门钥匙，为此他花费了太多的时间，在以前他从不需要亲自动手去寻找什么。

最终他捏着纳西莎的戒指进行了转移，到达的地方是白天，德拉科在肯定了这里并非英国的瞬间，他又幻影移形回到了巴勒莫，然后看见——披着他的黑色风衣——大概是莱亚尔这么做的，哈利·波特就这样趴在他的桌子上睡着了。德拉科在心底谩骂，经历着一场心里斗争，他决定服软，他也太过疲倦所以需要休息。

所以他打横抱起哈利，说实话，傲罗的体力工作练成了他的好身材，德拉科差点因为抱不住而把伟大的救世主摔在地板上，当然，只是差点。他将哈利放在他的床上，找出自己的衣服令莱亚尔帮他换上，德拉科可不想无意间去触碰那些紧实的肌体，即使是用视线扫过，他的喉咙都烧得难受。

万幸的是救世主的睡相不差，没有像条八爪鱼一样在半夜摸索到旁边的檀木味的德拉科身上去。

现在他正指挥着刻有不同字母的金色飞贼们自己跳进口袋里，马尔福的归来就是需要万众瞩目，德拉科从小如此，他向来喜欢去做一个焦点人物，既然他被哈利说服——回到英国，那么张扬也是必不可少。他想到魔法部那帮老古董的嘴脸因“马尔福卷土重来”而变得扭曲，这就足够令他保持几天的好心情。所以说——德拉科为什么还需要会选择去用门钥匙呢。携带那只不过是为了方便来回而已。

事实上，他会同意回去，当然不全是因为哈利的坚持，出于种种原因，德拉科自己本身也是考虑过，只是他又退缩回来，直面这一切无论如何是需要勇气的，这是万不得已，写下那封信——寥寥几字，就消耗光他的全部勇气了。

或许格兰杰，或者是韦斯莱，格兰芬多的黄金三角组合，会因为他的此次归来而愤怒地喊叫，甚至就像波特说的——魔法部的高职格兰杰小姐，带着一帮傲罗，造访马尔福庄园，只为揍德拉科·马尔福一顿。那场面是真的滑稽。

他的脑子里闪过太多的点子，尽管如此，德拉科也想不到他回去以后还该做些什么，继续他傲人的魔药研究，总不能去给伟大的救世主牵红线，他不能保证完全克制自己不去给波特的相亲对象一个不可饶恕咒。

德拉科在即将踏上下一个目的地时对未来毫无思绪，这是种对于审时度势的马尔福来说，很不可理喻的事情，他上一次这种混沌的状态，还是黑魔王以他父母的生命安全做威胁时。

与那时不同的是，德拉科现在感觉到的是轻松的，他就像踏在风上，就像置身云端，他顺水而行，向死而生的檀木又生出新芽。

莱亚尔牵着德拉科的衣角，他们又一次的幻影移形，就像是五年前，从起点来到终点，从终点回到起点。

马尔福庄园和那时一样，一切都不曾推移过，只有深绿的藤爬满了石壁。


	13. Chapter 13

破空而啸的长鸣声几乎是在日出前的清晨抵达了马尔福庄园。

伊芙琳蹦跳着，她几乎是以一种飞扬跋扈的姿态停落在德拉科房间的书桌上。随着她一同到来的，还有只衔起信件的雕鸮，安静地站在她的身后。

德拉科几乎是从睡梦中惊坐起来。哦，该死的，谁能让伊芙琳别这么嚣张，究竟谁把她惯得这么有脾气。他愤愤地考虑着，铂金色的长发散在整个后背上，然后他勾了勾右手食指，甩动手腕捏稳了从雕鸮喙间飞来的信件。

展开的信纸并没有包含很特别的内容，但署名还是令德拉科出乎意料，他似乎没想到抵达英国收到的第一封信是来自——

为了不留下任何破绽，他立即焚烧掉了这份信件，并且用魔药瓶收好附夹在羊皮纸里的一根黑色略有些卷翘的头发。

德拉科认为无须回信，并且他也拒绝去回复。所以他摆手赶走了雕鸮，又扯开被褥躺了回去，后脑埋进柔软的枕头里，那上面满是他厚重的檀香味。

他陷入了很沉的思绪，空气很潮湿——威尔特郡一向如此，地中海干热的夏天令他习惯了，这混杂着德拉科的味道，像是淋过雨后的藤条枝叶。从昨晚抵达至现在，波特没有给过哪怕一点的信号，忙于工作——或许是吧，或许只是在避讳，毕竟他不会想见我……德拉科想着，他的脑袋逐渐变重，又进入深眠。

他几乎一直有着沉睡的习惯，所以在战争时期，保持浅淡的睡意恐怕从未使德拉科休息好过，那时他的脸色是格外的苍白，压力无限地覆在他的后背上，连踏在地面都令他感觉厚重，埋藏，将那些通通都埋藏起来，他的恐惧，他的良心，甚至还有——他藏在最深渊里保有的爱。

踏回此处的第一刻，德拉科就指挥着手提袋里装有的物件们飞出来，到他们该在的地方去。

只有吉他——德拉科在考虑着该怎么处理，这原本不可能属于马尔福，这是麻瓜的玩意，但他出现在这里，安置问题令德拉科感到一点的苦恼，最后他将麻瓜乐器带回了他的房间，它就靠在墙壁上，紧挨着他的书桌。

德拉科修长白皙的骨节分明的右手在书架上划过，有关第二性别的书，那些羊皮纸，他数不清翻了多少次，五年来他尝试着各种，为了去打破黑魔法，或者他想到甚至是——也许能改变这种该死的性别——当然这不可能，能够尝试的法子他统统试过了。总之，但凡他想，成为一名英国最优异的第二性别研究学教授，这对德拉科来说不过就是把头脑里的内容倾倒出来而已，他的论文向来不差，如一日三餐一般的简单。

但德拉科找不到任何一点的办法——去拯救波特。

他是了解的，那些理论知识，刻在脑子里，可没法让性别吸引停下来。

当然也容易得不得了——一个未被标记的Omega，令一个Alpha彻底对他完成标记，每个月一次的，这听上去多么痛快，并且还伴随着短暂的欢愉——书上就像这样写着，这真是白痴极了，教科书一样的废话。

如果救世主早点像那样去执行了，而不是为了他的所谓“自由”在与性别吸引做着抗争，德拉科完全没必要为此苦恼。他可以继续地埋藏起来，反正这并不重要，也没可能成为现实，战争早就教会他长大成人，他同样的失去了很多曾经珍视的。至于对波特的这份爱，德拉科也总会放下，毕竟这是一种倒霉的奢望，这将永不属于他。

波特的充满引诱的祖母绿又闪进德拉科的思想，他仿佛又闻到空气中散不尽的樱桃，这的确是种渴求，但他仍要挣扎。他伸出又缩回的手始终在这一端，就像斯莱特林和格兰芬多，在彼此的对立面，在彼此的跟前，冲击着争锋着，他们挽不起对方的手腕，他们之间注定不会相互拥有。

是无疾而终的爱情，是地下道里弥漫的水雾，毒蛇收起他的尖锐獠牙消散在他自我的幻梦里。

但是多少次了，德拉科没办法去止住他的思考，更加无法停下他应有的生理反应。

他日夜想象里的，无数个那样的梦境里的，波特急促而激荡的叫喊声，那些喘息在德拉科的脑子里，在耳边萦绕着。右手套弄的动作迅速起来，他视线下书页的内容逐渐模糊……

德拉科拖着疲惫不堪的身体睡下时已到了深夜，他的思想陷入短暂的滞空，周围是逃不出的阴霾，他迈在黑暗里，脚步踏得极轻。

-

复方汤剂在坩埚里煮着，它粘稠的气泡翻起又炸裂开，这煮得熟透的卷心菜气味恶心得足够令人呕吐。

真会给人出难题。德拉科腹诽着。复方汤剂那些麻烦到不行的配方，他还需要返回一趟巴勒莫来完成制作——毕竟他的魔药材料们都放在这里。

羊皮纸信件中附夹的那根头发，在德拉科的魔药瓶里躺着，现在正放置在他一侧的桌上。

是时候了。德拉科没有停止他的搅拌，魔药瓶塞自己打开，头发缓缓地飘落进坩埚里，复方汤剂开始改变它的颜色，最后呈现着一种明亮的金色，看上去并没有那么的令人反胃，那澄清的液体甚至有点像是加深了几度的铂金——德拉科的发色。

尽管如此，尽管它很像是抑制魔药，但味道完全不会相同——别说是薄荷的清爽，或许这比伏地魔的毒药还要难喝上许多。德拉科紧皱着眉头咽下去几口。

身体开始产生变化，他的高度缩减了好几英寸，德拉科的臂膀，腿肚开始呈现肌理的质感，他抬手揉了揉头顶的卷曲短发——触感简直令人熟悉到可怕，他感觉到下颚处生长出的胡须，他抚摸着紧实的腹肌……

操，这他妈的——

这太过于熟悉了，德拉科就快要骂出口来，他甚至怀疑这是在对他开玩笑，一个天大的玩笑。

-

哈利·波特幻影移形到了威斯敏斯特，他要赶往白厅的地下——英国魔法部。

今天的救世主看上去似乎不太一样，不像是平日里那般的亲和，对待一路的问候他只是以点头微笑来示意，甚至穿着十分正式地着装——似乎显得大了一号黑色的烫熨整齐的西服，还没什么人见他这么打扮过——他甚至没有戴眼镜。

魔法部职员意识到哪里不对劲时，哈利已经匆忙溜走了。

他看上去就像是轻车熟路那般前往第二层的魔法法律执行司，事实上他的手心正不断地渗着薄汗，这完全显示出他的紧张。

哈利在某扇门前敲了敲，他听见里面熟悉的又有些久远的声音应答着“请进”。

所以哈利理所当然地推门进去，并立即反身锁好了门。完成这一切后他转过身去，看见对方挥动着魔杖，念着静音咒和各种防护的咒语。

他径直走过去，靠在办公桌前整理着并不太合身的西服。

随后他拍了拍衣角沾上的细小灰尘，揣起了胳膊，他缓缓地面对着对方开口——那并不是哈利的声音，那听上去轻佻又充满厌恶。

“格兰杰，你在搞些什么白痴一样的把戏，还是和韦斯莱在一起待得太久，影响到了脑子。”


	14. Chapter 14

地下水道有层薄雾气干扰了视野，顺沿着潮湿空气一点一点的渗透，这里极度安静，生命体的呼吸都被封藏起来，只有水滴落在地面浅浅的波纹。

或许他们将要面对的黑巫师持有着榛木，哈利想着，他的神经紧绷，这和二十多天前那伙人是一个来头——令他没睡几次安稳觉的，尽管他的分队还是在抓获的死心不改的黑巫师名单上又添上几个姓名。

他当时交给赫敏的书面报告上清楚地写到，这背后恐怕远不止是这些。

二十六天。梅林，这过去得太快了，哈利在心里反复地叨念着。至上次他劝说马尔福回到英国，他们竟然有这么久没再见过面了。

他脚尖踏在伦敦地面的那一刻起，就又陷入无可奈何的忙碌，几乎是朝夕快要上头，赶在海岸线天际的太阳升起之前回到办公室的哈利，他仰躺在比起巴勒莫时要硬上许多的床板，甚至没有任何气力去给马尔福——哪怕是写封只言片语的信。

又是午后，哈利从日出沉睡直到日落，这听上去可真滑稽，海格饲养的那些神奇动物恐怕也睡不了那么久的觉，他坐起来拍拍自己的脸颊，过长时间的深度休眠使他浑身发软。

在西西里所发生的那一切就像是梦。

檀香从每个月的若隐若现——那些从他的身体散发而出的，在那么短暂的时间里，变得如此清晰，就在他的皮肤上血液中扩散，Omega会渴望那能令他无比安心的味道，德拉科柔软的铂金发丝在哈利的心脏上撩动，所以他揉着乱糟的黑色短卷坐了起来。

哈利尝试过写信同马尔福取得联系，二十来天，他始终没有等到过哪怕是一封的回信。伊芙琳再也没有拉长了嗓音扑着翅膀飞来，为此他甚至只能找赫敏借来她的雕鸮。失去海德薇后，哈利就没想过再喂养一只猫头鹰，他心里某处柔软永远地装下那位无比勇敢的好姑娘。

他甚至要认为马尔福根本就没有回到英国，但魔法部里的只言啐语又无不点醒着高调的马尔福早已归来的事实。

轻微的有脚步挪动时衣角发出的沙声，踏在水波上的鞋底干扰了水面，雾气开始浓重起来，哈利强硬地扯回他的思绪，别在这种时候想起马尔福，他对自己说。

冬青木被紧握在哈利的掌心中，他的后背和右肩贴着石壁，潮湿的气息将他拥住，长至小腿肚的橄榄色傲罗风衣表层渗起细微的水珠。

他的小队被分散开——黑巫师可不是只有一个，过往的经验告诉哈利，但他目前所面对的却的确只有大概在十米开外的那位，并且距离在持续不断而缓慢地缩减。黑巫师们生性狡猾刁钻，傲罗当然不是项轻松的工作。

队员之中没有人的魔杖是由榛木所制的，所以哈利肯定这不是他们当中任何一位。但不能确保必然是黑巫师——傲罗的抓捕对象。万一是某位，就比方说爱好水路的斯莱特林毕业的伙计，毕竟蛇总是偏爱着地下水。他或者她碰巧出现在这里，只是一个路过的持有榛木魔杖的可怜白巫师。

格兰芬多弧起嘴角——他被自己或许有那么一点道理的想法逗笑，在感觉到与逐渐靠近的对方的距离完全可以充分使出魔咒的当即，他迅速探出身子，对准浓雾的中心甩出一个无声的“统统石化”，地面踏开的水花溅起，有些浸在哈利的裤腿上。

就在瞬息之间，雾气安静下来，再没靠近。

哈利紧捏着魔杖小半步地往前挪动，他的额发上滴下的——说不清是水雾还是汗液——顺着面庞的轮廓曲线划过。以防万一，他也得做好充分的准备，即使是咒语没有打中对方也好时刻准备防御或者是反击。

幸运的是，哈利完美地击中了对方。榛木实在太过碍事，所以他抽走定格的黑巫师捏在手掌的魔杖，左右手各把握着一端，同时朝垂直方向掰去，一声不太重的清脆响声流出，白雾消散开来，榛木在哈利的手中断成两截。

是的，这样方便多了。哈利想着，他的视野终于清晰起来。“荧光闪烁。”他轻轻地念道，并抬起手用魔杖的尖端指过去，以便去好好观察对方的模样。

然后他的瞳孔剧烈地颤抖起来——哈利记得这张脸，他在通缉令的名单上绝对地看见过。

罗齐尔。哈利咬着发白的下唇，他在心里又念了好几次，罗齐尔，罗齐尔…

一时之间哈利放松了警惕，他第无数次又要想起马尔福，他的心脏在胸腔里跳动，他感到一阵急促的紧张。

他想粗暴地揪起眼前的这位罗齐尔的领口，然后显露出狮子的凶意，以此来询问另一位——W·F·罗齐尔，你认识吗，他是你们家族里的什么人，和你有关吗。

但是当然——以公谋私——伟大的救世主当然做不出这样的事情来。哈利尝试平复他正晃动着的心境，随即他听见来自于小队的熟悉声音——

“哈利——”

他下意识地顺着声源抬起了冬青木魔杖，在那个瞬间对着托马斯和他自己施展了“盔甲护身”，飞向哈利的闪着灼目光芒的咒语击打到他周围看不见的墙壁上，又反弹回施咒者那里去。

哈利瞬间意识到一场恶战在所难免，该死的黑巫师们已经发现了他们，所以他直接顺着魔咒的飞行方向指了过去，并且大声喊道，“除你武器！”而托马斯——同他出生入死的好队员，带着十二分的默契跃起，将对手的魔杖接住并紧握着，他看见哈利对他赞许地点点头。

而黑巫师被咒语的冲击打落在地，在他尝试爬起身来时，“速速禁锢”限制住了他的行动。他在黑袍下挣扎，那姿态像极了壁炉里翻滚的板栗灰尘。

“看好他们。”哈利指着当下两个无法行动的敌人，他严肃地对着托马斯说道。然后他踩着溅起一路的水花奔跑着加入新的战局，他听见了不远处魔咒飞射的声音，撞击声，还有隐忍的彰显着痛苦的低吼，他朝着最近的方向奔跑。

身着橄榄色长袍的九人围成了一个小圈，他们互相抵着对方的后背，魔杖被他们紧紧捏在手里，他们的长袍被割破处的皮肤在不太相同的地方分别被刻上好几道血痕，血肉从那狰狞的裂口中翻出来。

步步逼近的黑巫师环成一个更大的圈，数量不知道有多少，他们似乎将人员集中在这里，黑压压的一片挤在这潮湿的地下水道。

哈利赶来时目睹的便是这样的场景。魔咒的进攻仍在持续，“盔甲护身”在中心小圈的周围形成一道极为牢固的盾壁，只是在不断的闪着光的飞来又弹去的咒语下被击得就像是要破碎。

潮湿，潮湿，潮湿和水。他想起他的冬青木里有着福克斯的一根尾羽，他想起他和邓布利多校长在面对阴尸袭来，他想起战火遍地满目疮痍。

哈利来不及用他的思考控制他的动作，他看见变异烈火咒从冬青木中施展出来，火团在潮湿的空气中汇集，他们砸向敌人的漆黑里，黑巫师尖锐的惨叫声几乎要震破了耳膜，哈利紧紧地皱起眉头来。这比伊芙琳在他床头的叫声，或者马尔福的尖锐叫声难听得多。

是的，哈利成功地干扰了黑巫师们对他队员们施展邪恶的咒语，他烧伤了可以说一大片的对手，他们之中尚有气力的甚至尖叫着扔下同伙趁乱幻影移形逃走了。

这也没有关系，就算是长了十双手的傲罗也做不到一次性抓捕如此庞大数量的黑巫师。

场面被迫陷入了疯狂的混乱，魔咒四处飞散，到处都是闪着各种颜色的光芒，把原本的昏暗映得斑斓。

自战争结束后，尽管日复一日抓捕黑巫师的工作就是走在刀尖上，因此而丢失性命的状况也并不少见。

但这太混乱了——就像那时候——哈利记得他躲在隐形衣下看见一切，看见漫天的魔咒，看见倒下的友军或是食死徒，记得那时候他就在从中作梗，悄悄地放出几个咒语。

——大难不死的男孩——伟大的救世主——他打败了史上最强大而邪恶的黑巫师伏地魔，所以眼下根本不值所惧，他们只是群龙无首的一盘散排——巫师棋里可不能失去国王。

鞋跟踏在水面的声音在向着这里聚来，哈利努力分辨着声音，他的手腕还在甩动着魔杖，有魔咒不断从他身侧砸落下去。他就敢笃定来人就是他的人，哪怕不是，他也一定会参与进入战争，他永远地站立在最前线，他永远地负着人们的期望在做着他的“应该”。

的确如此，赶来的橄榄绿的援军即刻投入他们的工作当中。

黑巫师们逃窜的速度极快，当然，剩下即将被逮捕的他们仍然是个大数目。

在基本稳定住场面后，傲罗们开始亮起他们各自的魔杖，修理地下水道的残骸，并且，打包一下抓来的可怜黑巫师们。

令人意外的是，傲罗队长在人群之中摇摇晃晃地倒下，黑色圆框的金属眼镜被摔在地上，面向水面扑下的他的嘴角还在渗着血。

哈利的后背上是可怖的张牙舞爪的魔咒伤痕，冲着他而飞来的闪光实在是太多了。在他放松他的思绪，将他的紧张按下喘着气，就不受控制地跌倒。

他在陷入昏迷前的最后一秒，看见了天旋地转的世界。有熟悉的但已分辨不清的身影在向这里赶来。

重物被摔倒在地面涟漪的波纹上，有被泥土踏得染上灰尘的水花溅起，他们和地板一起，将冰凉浸进这位伟大的救世主。


	15. Chapter 15

又是草药与魔药混合在一起的味道，不太完美的组合，就像黄油啤酒和什锦水果派，尝起来总不会令人叫绝。

这其中还掺杂着一股熟悉又陌生的厚重，那味道像树，像雨打在泥土里。它走近又远去，远去又归来，最终停在这，在咫尺之间，它悄悄地静止了。

哈利还感到自己的脑子在嗡嗡作响，事实上他只是又一次睡了太长的时间，他在梦里走了很远，从白厅走到伦敦火车站，从21岁走到17岁。

他看见马尔福在国王十字车站的对面，但那里什么都没有。他跨不过去横在他们之间的铁轨，破碎的尸骨和银色的灰尘，他们堂而皇之地出现，杂乱地卧在轨道上。

他看见马尔福正掐着右手臂上丑陋的张扬着邪恶的黑魔标记，他看见马尔福的身体在颤抖，他又在低泣，他听不见马尔福。

红色铁皮的火车呼啸驶过，风息把他的额发吹得翻飞，露出那道闪电似的疤，他也看不见了，感官在此刻全部沉寂下来。

紧接着哈利醒了过来，但他没有力气也不想睁开眼睛，他开始听见，听见空气中书页翻动，听见瓷器相碰。

他闻到了草药和魔药，还有——檀木。

所以祖母绿下意识地睁开，在长久睡眠后的模糊视野中寻找。祖母绿在眼眶里跳动。

他在恍惚与混沌的色块中看见铂金色和苍薄的白，那是檀香的味道萦绕着鼻尖。

德拉科端坐在一张白色的椅子上，真衬他的迷人的长发还有落到小腿肚的长袍——圣芒戈医疗师的制服。哈利的思考当机了，他迷迷糊糊地想着，就又要瞌上沉重的眼皮。

等等，圣芒戈？马尔福？

这大概是他无数个梦境里最像是噩梦的那个，哈利不敢想象，就凭他被抬进圣芒戈的频率而言，他肯定他会被马尔福恶毒的言辞讽刺给气到再度昏迷。

但是这样的马尔福好看极了，不得不说白长袍穿在他身上太过于有魅力，他看上去更加地耀眼，哈利目不转睛的视线内那甚至占据了一切。

德拉科曲起的左手掌心托着摊开的书本，修长的右指捻起羊皮纸极慢节奏地翻动，浅色的睫毛在细微地轻颤，灰蓝的瞳孔落在漆黑的字体上，他的几乎是在一个词一个词地解读，那姿态优雅又有种肃穆的庄严，足以令人心驰神往。

大概是波特的视线太过露骨了，德拉科抬起了他的专注，勉强分给波特一个眼神，他看见病床上躺着的跟白痴似的格兰芬多就这样直钩地盯着自己，嘴角甚至还微微上扬一点弧度。

“擦擦你的口水，波特。”德拉科饱含他特有的讥讽，笑着说道，然后又将他的视线回到羊皮纸张上。

哈利条件反射地想要说滚吧马尔福我根本没流口水，但他张开的双唇吐出的是从没听过的语言，他不知道自己说了什么，他当然肯定马尔福也不知道，因为不是任何一种语言，不是拉丁文，不是希腊文，甚至也不是英文。

这大概也吓到了德拉科，所以他看见马尔福把书本平放到大腿上，然后轻轻叹了口气撑着脸颊看向他。

祖母绿跟随着对方的动作移动，最终他们四目相对。瞳孔之中只剩下彼此的影子。

“别在意，波特，你并不是真的傻了，这很正常，毕竟你像个尸体一样躺在这里整整两天了。”德拉科拉长了他的腔调，至少哈利没听出什么别的意思。这只是表示他的状态很轻松。

哈利的视线随着那双薄唇的开合而从眼睛转移到了下方。这时他才看见马尔福的左侧脸颊，在嘴角的旁侧有一块浅淡的淤青。

大概是一分半钟，足足九十秒，其实哈利也没有去数，这只是一种感觉，他感觉他们之间沉默了有一分半钟，他的视线在马尔福的嘴唇上停留了一分半钟，所以足够令他想清楚他是否想要品尝一下檀木的味道，答案当然，是的。但他只能跟自己说，因为他还没有走过横在他们之间的铁轨道，还被阻挡在站台的另一侧。

“我想你现在应该可以说得出一句人话了，波特。”

德拉科开口打断了他的思路，哈利的眼睛又转回到灰色的瞳孔里去。

“你，我。”哈利尝试着吐出最简单的词，他在寻找自己的声音，梦里他听不见，他醒来所以他听见。

他想说的太多了，窒息的感觉压着他，荆棘还扎在喉咙里，“为什么，你没有回信。”

德拉科的灰蓝色颤抖了一下，他的脸上闪过失措，接着他马上调整好情绪，“波特。”

“我们二十七天没见面了，哦，你说我睡了两天，那么是二十八天。我写了二十五封信，马尔福，你为什么连一封也没有回。”哈利没打算等马尔福说完就立即做出补充，他憋了一肚子莫名其妙的火，他感到委屈，感到困惑甚至还有一点微妙的愤怒，但是他不想对马尔福发脾气。

“我以为你该在当晚就联系我，或者第二天一早，而不是等到甚至我去见过了——”德拉科停顿下来，他接着说，“不是吗，所以接下来的那些信件，我根本不想去看。”

“那是因为我累坏了，我需要休息。”哈利撑着胳膊坐了起来，德拉科施展的无声咒令他病床上的枕头竖起来靠在床头，所以他理所当然地将脊背处的肩胛骨埋进柔软里。

“怎么，工作。是吗，傲罗队长真是尽职尽责。”

“我是真的忙透了！梅林他游手好闲，你能认真地听听我说话的内容吗，马尔福。我回来的那刻起就在忙，你还平躺着睡觉——哦，我不知道你用什么姿势睡觉的，总之，我跟月亮一起下班的，我倒头就睡，醒来的第一件事就是联系你——给你写信，还去借来赫敏的猫头鹰。”哈利注视着另外那双眼睛，他的语速很快，几乎是在几十秒之内发泄完他想要说的，他的手臂不由自主地挥动起来，肢体语言总是很容易去表达一个人的情绪。祖母绿之中烧着微弱的火光，现在他又熄灭下来，陷入平静的黑湖。

德拉科什么也没有说，灰蓝色里写进了阴霾，面对波特的时候他的大脑封闭术总是没那么管用，情绪都展露在他的脸色上，那更显得苍薄起来。

哈利不想为他凶了一个尖酸刻薄的马尔福而道歉，但他舒缓了他的腔调，用尽可能平和的语气说，“你的脸怎么了？”

脱口而出的是似曾相识的口吻，哈利记得他听见过另一个人问过很像的问题，在当时流露出的情绪是跟他同样的关切，只是那时候他还从中听出了急迫的慌张。

“没什么，你不该关心这个，这和你无关。”德拉科下意识地去用左手指腹摸蹭了嘴角旁的淤青，他的眼睛暗了下去。

落入视线之中的不再是只有铂金色和苍白，哈利注意到在德拉科的左手上，本该缠绕着的绷带不见了。


	16. Chapter 16

“不，肯定有关。”哈利笃定地说，马尔福冷淡的回避在他看来只是一种自我保护的姿态，他脸颊上的乌青就是证明，“谁揍了你一拳，是吗？”

德拉科感到烦躁不已，对方莫名其妙的关心总令他不适，在巫师世界里，大概救世主的同情恰恰是他最不屑的，“有完没完，波特，我到底为什么要回答那么多来自于你的白痴一样的问题，在巴勒莫也是这样，那已经足够了。”

“赫敏？不，我想她现在是不会这么做的，你没做错什么。”哈利不去理会马尔福的脾气，他的大脑在打转，所以他跟着思考在重复。

“我严重怀疑你是听不懂人话——”

“我当然听得懂，马尔福。”哈利距离德拉科并没有太远，他只需要伸出手去就能触碰到渗人的伤痕。他尝试将右腕抬起，但他又放下。“那好的，我放弃，我不会再追问你了，我去一个一个告诉他们别这样做。”

檀香正悄声地膨胀着，房间内还混杂上红茶的味道，哈利想起他听见的——瓷器——所以他终于注意到现在是什么时候，马尔福的下午茶时间。那些碰撞发出脆响的，其中还有一碟薄薄的抹茶绿的烤松饼。或许应该淋上点蜂蜜，马尔福比起通常的英国人来说还要更加喜爱甜，哈利得出结论，学生时代他时常侧过身子去将他的视线放在后背那张长桌上，观察看看他的铂金色的死对头。

哈利看清了马尔福薄薄的嘴唇动了动，但他仍然没再开口说些什么。寂静有时像座坟墓，会被安置在巴勒莫，或者全世界随便哪里，他不希望他们被寂静又推向相反方，所以哈利接着说，“我没听说过在圣芒戈，还可以拥有工作时间喝红茶的轻松特权。”

“因为等待伟大的救世主从睡梦中醒来，是件不太容易并且僵硬又无聊至极的事，所以我被同意了这么做。”德拉科用指腹摩擦过那些瓷器光滑的表面，“或许你会想要尝尝，波特，哦，当然了，我不会下毒的。”

那些轻佻的言语通通都是马尔福一贯的德行，哈利想要说我想要尝尝你的嘴唇而不是尝尝那些散着烟雾的贵族式红茶，但是他被轨道拦住，在他听得见的九又四分之三车站，火车的轨迹指向的森林和大海的深处，橄榄绿的枝叶在呼啸中倒退，他看见阳光在那些指节大小的叶子上透着银色，投下的阴影就快要吞没入海里，那些斑驳像是被咬断的细碎。

哈利轻轻摇了摇头，亲吻红茶只会加深他的感官，他的思考，他迫切地想让这一切停下来。

“我想在圣芒戈实习是会被忙碌充实的，可你看上去清闲得不讲道理，马尔福。”

“因为你。”德拉科转移了他的视线，灰蓝色终于肯落在哈利的身上，“当然是因为你，我被安排在这里，只是负责看好你。”

“呃——我的荣幸——是吗？”

“因为味道。”德拉科拾起他茶杯旁侧精致的瓷柄，用着比搅拌魔药轻盈许多的动作，银匙在红褐色的漩涡里缓慢转动。

“六年级，你还记得那个——”德拉科想找到最恰当的比喻，来形容一下哈利的模样，但他看见对方皮肤白皙的耳根以肉眼可见的速度烧起来，就像揉得皱成团的旧报纸被燃烧咒点上的赤褐色，那双祖母绿蒙上了一层雾，变得没有那么的清晰，所以德拉科立即意识到——“等等，波特，你在想些什么，我可不是指的在火车上，你在想些什么，我是说在盥洗室，神锋无影——你肯定记得，我完全地记得我当时身上有多么的疼，我能感觉到处都在流血，空气中全是那股铁锈味道。”

“你被送到圣芒戈来，就好像是那副样子，你身上没有哪里有一块不是像那样渗人的皮肤。但我听见他们说‘又’，”德拉科试图模仿那些治疗师的口吻，“梅林，瞧，哈利·波特，他又来了。”

被指名的伤患耳根上的，脸颊上的潮红现在看起来更表现得像是一种羞愧，哈利抬手揉了揉后脑的黑发，他大概是想要掩盖情绪。

“难以想象我们伟大的救世主入住圣芒戈的频率有多么的高，甚至特别安排了个人病房。”德拉科十分乐意眼见对方示弱的态度，这令他骄傲不已，他愉悦地端起红茶嘬上一小口。

“——那么味道？”哈利紧张地开口提醒他，示意德拉科继续说下去。

德拉科将瓷器轻搁下去，碰撞的清脆声音又响起来，哈利听见他在笑，“我到圣芒戈来的第一天，就被评价了——总觉得是很熟悉的味道，波特，你明白我在说什么。”

“而相安无事一直到前天，你‘又’来了，当血的味道慢慢散去，你的味道，我的味道，这些溢出你的身体，你简直不敢相信那些夫人们小姐们看我的眼神——甚至还有男性的Omega们——我简直怀疑下一秒我就会被野狼撕裂，他们眼里闪着光，这太可怕了。”德拉科脖颈处的喉结滚动了一下，昨日的场景还令他感到恐慌，“他们就什么也不让我做了，而是将你推给我，用那种阴谋论者的眼神和语言，说只要看好你就足够了。”

他紧接着补充，“再然后，我只不过是回到家里去睡了个觉，今早整个圣芒戈都知道了——救世主哈利·波特的Alpha事实上是德拉科·马尔福。”

德拉科没有注意到的，那双祖母绿之中闪烁的光亮柔和了起来，哈利在强硬地忍下他内心的悸动，他知道或许樱桃早就熟透了，只是缺乏某种恰到好处的摘取时机。

“我以为你会很满意他们这么说。”哈利说。

德拉科做出些小动作，他用手指点了点大腿，“是吗，有一点，但是自欺欺人的戏码不怎么有意思。”

哈利想不到现在该做出些什么或者说些什么去宽慰马尔福，也不知道该用怎样的方式去告诉马尔福，其实你完全用不着自欺欺人，我们可以将这一切变为现实。

他们各怀心思坐在和对方并不遥远的距离，哈利扯开衣领检查着自己身上的伤痕，德拉科则是偏过头去，将他的书本小心地合上并用无声咒放置到床尾，他嘴里极轻地骂咧着白痴波特。

然后在寂静的空气中响起了一声“咕——”，就像是杂乱停在树枝上的绯胸鹦鹉从喉咙里吱出的声音，它的尖红的喙不会张开。

他们同时怔住，然后那声音拉长了，又响了起来“咕——”，德拉科几乎是肯定了他听见了什么，所以他没忍住从胸腔里咳出的冷笑声，他看着波特逐渐升温的面庞笑了足足有五秒钟。

“哦，波特，我差点要忘记了，你睡了整整两天，我差点忘记你还需要吃些东西。”德拉科用轻声的咳嗽止住了自己的笑，那副模样也是一如既往的作态。

哈利隔着身上的薄被捂着腹部，他说不清是含着羞愧还是凶狠更多一点的祖母绿瞪着马尔福，并紧紧地抿起下唇。

德拉科在这时甚至连刀叉也不屑去使用，他伸手撕下一块抹茶松饼捏在指间，“嘿，你想要这个吗，波特。如果你想——那么自己来拿。”他拖长语调，启唇将松饼的一角轻咬在嘴里，冲着对方挑起了眉。

然后没有丝毫迟疑地——哈利用右臂撑在床边，他倾身俯了上去，左手把住德拉科的肩膀，他稍微侧着脑袋好令他们高挺着的鼻尖避免碰撞在一起。

祖母绿起初坚定地并且平静地注视着灰蓝，然后他轻轻地瞌上，一点点地咬下剩在德拉科唇齿之外的那另外半块松饼，他感觉到德拉科原本在一瞬间停滞住的气息又缓缓地轻柔地扑向他。

他们缠绵的呼吸，交织在半块松饼的距离之间。

哈利害怕着德拉科又会怯懦地退开，所以他的左臂从肩膀略过去，他将手指嵌进铂金色的发丝之间，霸道又留有余度地拒绝着对方的撤离。

血液在体内颤动，哈利仿佛又不再能听见了，有樱桃味的气泡在脑子里沸腾，他好像听见贴在耳边的黄油啤酒炸裂的气泡嗞嗞啪的响声，他沉浸在他眼下正在做的事情里，就仿佛他们真的在亲吻。

他在逼进德拉科，但哈利甚至有慢慢去品尝抹茶松饼清苦滋味的余地，他享受着一点点吞咽下午茶点，檀香就在咫尺之间。

——这看上去就像是哈利用上了他全部的真心在吻着德拉科。

所以前来探病的罗恩·韦斯莱吓掉了他抱在怀里的捧花，就在几秒钟前赫敏·格兰杰叮嘱他别弄出声响，说不准哈利还在休息，他们放轻了动作迈着步子走进来。

德拉科的后背正对着病房的门口，这挡住了哈利的视线，一直到塑料与地板相撞的响声使哈利惊觉，他才松开德拉科，咽下最后一口松饼，侧过身去看向声音的来源。

他看见他的从学生时代的好兄弟捂着脸，从指缝里透出来受伤的神情，还有写满了无可奈何的拍着罗恩肩膀安慰的赫敏。

哈利炸开的混乱的脑子里跳出他最后一个清晰的想法，马尔福，下次或许可以淋上点蜂蜜。


	17. Chapter 17

“哦，天，罗恩，我很抱歉…我不该瞒着你——”

德拉科听见那充满了悔意以及懊恼的声音，就在他跟前响起来的声音。

那声音模糊了。

他的听觉，他的感官，他的思考，那些都模糊了，德拉科感觉到头脑在发胀，那是一种空洞，一种挤兑的压力，他知道波特还在对着他的格兰芬多好友们说着话，他知道他说，他不知道他说。

他看见波特上下滚动的喉结，所以他肯定波特在说。

那脖颈上来回的凸起，那种硬朗的有着尖锐棱角的性感曲线，一切都是恰到好处。恰到他的梦里他的思考里会有无数次的——他用极为小心的力气咬着波特的弧度，那轻微颤动的喉结在他的唇齿间——温热的，那发出的细细碎碎的呻吟。

他想问很多次的——为什么，为什么亲吻，为什么暧昧。

德拉科听见他心里的答案，他想着或许是这样，他抱有的那么的一点渺小的希望，他想着或许是这样。

但他绝不会问出口，就算他已经藏好了答案，连梅林都会知道的答案——他们的距离就应该恰当在这里，暧昧就是恰到好处的距离。

勇敢永不是马尔福的标签，他们谨慎地迂回了那么多个世代，也当然不会结束在德拉科这里。他不会放得下的马尔福的斟酌，他在看着更远的地方，他看着波特，他看着救世主。

他想起学生时代——在霍格沃茨那些时候他从来都选择去忽略的那些徒有其表的头衔，忽略的那些在波特脑袋顶上的光环，他以为那让他和波特靠近，因为他的不在乎，他只是在乎那是否是“波特”，而谁会在乎那是否是“救世主”。可笑的是他如今的该死的在乎，那甚至压到他喘不过气。

他以前的不在乎，因为他爱着波特。

他现在的在乎，因为他爱着波特。

他的爱情自科茨沃尔德希尔斯平静地流淌下来，泰晤士河总是沉寂，那些被粉饰得泛白的墙壁，那些饱有哥特式的英伦，他们矗立着，他们没有说什么，他的爱情被北海的潮水翻涌上来，拍打在伊普斯维奇，那是他靠近又退缩的距离，那是他的爱情。

他开始尝试去接受那些令他难以忍受的苦痛，那些割在手掌心的伤害，那些对精神的对思考的冲击。

——就算是金妮·韦斯莱那饱含怒意的拳头。

已经不能用女孩来称作的，红头发的女人，波特的前女友，那个Alpha。

她揍了德拉科，因为味道。

她愤怒于德拉科对哈利的标记，那对于她来说不仅仅只是前男友，那是幼年时期揪着红辫子时构想的小英雄，那是曾经的救命恩人，那是他们韦斯莱的家人。

他们曾是恋人，但金妮分清了那叫做憧憬那不叫爱，那叫做珍重那不叫爱。

她珍重哈利，所以她拒绝她的珍重被一个马尔福，被一个彻头彻尾可恶的食死徒标记。

但是马尔福没有惊叫起来辱骂她，那张刻薄的嘴里没有吐出母鼬或是任何一个就德拉科·马尔福来说，可能发出来的令人反胃到呕吐的字眼。

只有那双灰蓝色的眼瞳看向她，那其中只剩下沉寂。

灰蓝色看见红头发的那瞬间的焦虑与不安，但他没说什么。

他仍然没说什么。

“罗纳德，去道歉，向马尔福道歉，我们已经说定了的不是吗。”

赫敏将她的褐棕色长发盘了起来，在后脑处鼓出一个弧度，那令她的头发看上去没有那么卷翘，很衬得她干练的身姿。

她将捧花塞进罗恩的怀中，推着罗恩的肩膀。她的声音里已经听不出以前的学生式的少女味道，那音色里染上了成熟的色彩，一个领导风范十足的女性Alpha的成熟。

德拉科的视线有了焦点，那点凸起的曲线没有来回滑动了，他看见祖母绿平静地凝视着。他听得见现在，他听见缓慢的犹豫的甚至或许是颤抖着的脚步在向他靠近，他猜想那是韦斯莱。

“嘿，那个…好吧，呃，马尔福…”脚步声停下了，低沉的男音响起在后方。

祖母绿在暗示他给出回应，那种熠熠的颜色就在那双眼睛里，这令德拉科总以为他只是被蛊惑了，他作态地伸手整理了自己的衣领，把束着铂金色的发带解开，又慢条斯理地用指缝梳得一丝不苟——一副斯莱特林的道貌岸然做派，他们总喜欢把什么都搞出些莫名的仪式感。然后德拉科才从他的椅子里站了起来，他面对着罗恩，将他的左手揣进了圣芒戈制服的外衣兜里。

“怎么，韦斯莱。”

哈利敢肯定他的好哥们在此刻一定想把捧花甩到马尔福的脸上，他看见罗恩的手抖动了一下。

“好吧，好吧，我会的，我替金妮向你道歉…”罗恩能感觉到脑后那股来自赫敏的，严肃得将他盯个对穿的视线，他没直视德拉科的眼睛，额头冒着薄汗，从那声音里听得出他的极不情愿，“抱歉，马尔福，她不应该朝你动手的，请原谅。”

他抬起头来看见德拉科的——又是那种眼神——就在昨天，罗恩试图拦住他的妹妹，但那动作根本快到做不出任何的反应，他知道这样做不应该，不论怎样，但这始终是哈利的选择，他们所应该做的是尊重。

——但如何让一个韦斯莱不要去仇视一个马尔福呢。这太过于困难了，七年来那些尖酸刻薄，那些倒人胃口的讽刺就在脑后的不远处，尤其当眼前这个马尔福还是个该死的食死徒。

所以在那瞬间，事实上罗恩打从心里感觉到畅快，但道德感也在同时顷刻缠绕上他，愧疚令罗恩感到无所适从，他想到应该上前拦住金妮——或者保护他的唯一的妹妹，他有点慌乱地想，万一马尔福又要喊叫起那些尖锐的不堪入耳的侮辱——

——但是他错了，他看见马尔福的眼神，和当下的情形，那种一模一样的眼神，他有那么瞬间在考虑着，斯莱特林的休息室在黑湖里，马尔福的眼神就像坠落进黑湖，那其中是平静，空洞而又沉寂。

罗恩要承认一点，这令他感到慌乱感到窒息，他紧接着辩解，“哈利是知道的，她总是很忙碌，魁地奇明星的训练没完没了，她今天一早就离开家里了…”

“哦，好吧，梅林啊，这太困难了！我是说，所以金妮没办法亲自来道歉，因此我替她这么做。”

“再次的，请你原谅，马尔福。”

罗恩平复着他的情绪，尽可能真诚地表达他的歉意，仅管在很大程度上，他只不过是难以抗拒赫敏的强势，他当然明白这是金妮的过错，但他想不通凭什么非得跟马尔福道歉不可。

——他的想法就改变在刚才，罗恩敢肯定的说，他看见的是他自己的好哥们——哈利在主导着吻着马尔福，这差点吓得他的灵魂跑出身体，以至于他手里的花直接脱力摔在地板上。

在赫敏的示意下，罗恩又只好颤抖着抱起来，并且在现在将捧花递了过去——递给马尔福，表示他是真的感到抱歉。但事实上，沉重的挫败感萦绕着罗恩，他皱起下颚，下唇被紧咬着。

“这还真是稀奇，韦斯莱。”德拉科那双灰色的眼睛闪烁起了戏谑，“你假装低声下气的表演很精彩，格兰芬多加十分。”

丝毫不出意料的是，罗恩恶狠地瞪向德拉科，他一个词也吐不出来，浅色的睫毛正气得颤抖。

德拉科对于戏弄韦斯莱而感到有趣极了，他突然的没来由的愉悦起来，所以他优雅又庄重地接过来在韦斯莱发抖的臂膀上靠着的捧花。

“道歉我就勉强接受了，韦斯莱猫头鹰。”

然后德拉科转过身去，他向着直到刚才仍一言不发的哈利做出表示邀请的手势，他弧起唇角向对方示好，在哈利略显惊讶的微妙目光中将捧花托了出去。

“那么——献给我们伟大的救世主先生。”德拉科刻意拉长语调轻声地说。


	18. Chapter 18

门框与墙壁重重地撞在一起，夸张地说，发出的巨大响声甚至能够震动耳膜，这足以证明制造这样声音的人发了多大的脾气。

赫敏向哈利投去略显慌张的视线，她看见友人望过来的脑袋点了点，所以她立刻追了出去，后脑勺上棕褐色的法式盘发因跑动而稍微松散了。

但她发现罗恩并没有走远，根本就只是在病房前的廊道里，他撑着墙壁站着，因为气愤而涨红了脸颊，在那之上的细小雀斑因此而有些失色，他紧紧咬住了他的下嘴唇。

赫敏当然了解到罗恩现在非常的生气，因为就在刚才她自己也生气得不得了，但是她庆幸着罗恩没有干出任何的傻事来，所以这反而叫她松了一口气，赫敏甚至还想到，门框有没有刮花圣芒戈那白得圣洁的墙壁，要知道韦斯莱家可是穷得连老鼠都没有剩下的饭可以吃了。

“马尔福他凭什么能……”罗恩的眼珠瞪着，他几乎是咬牙切齿。

“好了，罗恩，没事的。”赫敏快步走到他跟前，轻轻拍着罗恩的后背，她安慰地说，“别在意他，你明白的，马尔福就是那副德行。”

罗恩摇着脑袋，他的眼睛红红的，他大口呼吸着，“敏，我不明白。我不明白，我们干嘛一定要跟他道歉，他只不过就是个——”

“别这么说。”赫敏开口阻止了他，她的眼神清晰地表达着严肃，“我知道你想要说什么，但别这么说，好吗。”

姜红色埋进了赫敏的肩膀，他强迫自己把那个词咽了回去，这令他想起“神秘人”，尽管在这两个词之间的确有着牢不可破的关系。

罗恩认为他的男子气概并不足以因为受到了马尔福的侮辱而被敲开，他绝不会因此落下一滴眼泪，就算他是如此的气恼，甚至还想要再给马尔福另外半边脸上招呼一拳。

“罗恩，罗恩。”赫敏感觉到了沉在她怀里的Beta的呼吸逐渐平稳下来，她尝试着呼唤他，并且仍然轻抚着他的后脑。

接着赫敏慢慢地推开了她身上的鼻涕虫，她把住罗恩的双肩，用着一贯的认真的口吻，她说，“好了，所以我再次说明一遍，罗恩，我们正在做的，是帮助哈利追求马尔福——不论如何，他爱马尔福，你也已经亲眼看见了。”

罗恩·韦斯莱点了点头，尽管他根本不想这么做。

“哈利是我们最好的朋友，我们得为他做点什么。想想看——我们快要结婚了，可哈利却仍然单身着，这并不公平。”

赫敏注意到罗恩没有表现出过激的反感，所以她紧接着说，“我们都恨马尔福，是的，但是我们必须尊重哈利。”

空气沉默着，赫敏的巧克力香钻进罗恩的呼吸里，这提醒着他给出回应。

“好吧，的确。”他停顿了很久，才回复Alpha的话，罗恩又吸了下鼻子，“我明白是这样，只是我需要点时间，敏，我需要点时间，我从上一秒钟已经开始在试图说服自己接受这个了，真的。”

“是的，没关系，我了解这很困难，学会忍受马尔福吧，我尝试着跟他谈过一次，事实上他也没有那么的——”

“——嘿，赫敏，还有罗恩！”

这场短暂的谈话就此中断了。他们听见逐渐靠近的友人的声音，所以他们侧过身去面向哈利，并在这时候看见远远的走开的马尔福，他背向他们，扎在脑后的铂金色的长辫贴在圣芒戈的制服上小幅度地甩动，他的步伐迈得极为讲究且优雅。

“罗恩，我的好兄弟，呃，我真诚地感到抱歉，对于马尔福…”

罗恩抿起下唇，冲着马尔福的背影翻了个极快的白眼，然后他看向哈利的眼睛，“不，哥们，你没必要为他道歉，这不是你的错。并且，我得去习惯这个，对吧。”

“我发誓我会去让他改变的，我想我们……”

“好了，哈利，或许罗恩不太想知道，”赫敏打断了他，“说说看，刚刚他挖苦你了吗，在我们离开了以后，你在病房里待得很久。”

哈利抬起手臂抓了抓后脑，他下意识的偏开视线，祖母绿闪烁着不自然，“哦，好吧，我向马尔福提出了我想出院，他答应了，并且会帮助我向圣芒戈申请，但条件是——”他顿了顿，面庞上写着的情绪尤其复杂，“我得搬去马尔福庄园住上几天，他必须为我的身体状况负责。”

“哈利，听着，我告诉过你，马尔福的情况有点复杂，我们不能太着急。并且——你知道你是谁，圣芒戈对你的病情一向是上心的，他们不会轻易放你出院，在完全的治疗结束之前。”

“是的，赫敏，这就是原因。”哈利做了个深呼吸，他尝试调整着情绪，为他接下来要说的做准备，并用静音咒把他的声音关在他们三个之间，“热潮期，就是热潮期。”

哈利咬咬牙，这些话让他沉重，船锚向下坠落，拖着他的躯体去往海底，“马尔福打算用热潮期的借口，圣芒戈的人都默认了马尔福是我的Alpha这件事，这让出院变得很简单，谁也不希望救世主在这里进入热潮期。”

“这过头了，哈利。”赫敏指出来，“你知道，事实上我并不希望你在这时候出院——你的伤还没有好透。”

“但确实如此——热潮期，那玩意儿真的又要到了，我得靠他帮忙。我知道这有着很大风险，别担心，赫敏，或许我们也该尝试一下？”

“等等，你们到底在说什么？我完全有理由怀疑你们又背着我计划危险。”罗恩感到晕眩，他的女朋友和他的好哥们——他们在争论，每个词他都熟悉得快要吐出来，但却陌生地组合起来。  
“呃……”赫敏顿了顿，她思虑着，但那很快，她于是紧接着说，“罗恩，我们没有想过要刻意排挤你或是怎么样，只是事关马尔福，我不确定你是否想要了解。”

“可你们该死的都叫我去接受这个了？”他这才觉得自己恐怕真的会生气委屈到流出眼泪来，跟该死的马尔福当然没半点关系。

“我会告诉你的，如果你想知道，等待回家去好吗？现在不是时候。”赫敏尝试着使她的男朋友冷静一点，但她明白什么更重要，她的眼睛又盯向哈利，“总之——”

哈利朝罗恩看过去，他的嘴唇轻微地开合了一下，但他没说些什么，这一切动作只在赫敏朝着他自己发言之前，“相信我。”他不打算顺着赫敏的意思说下去，“我知道我们没法对马尔福抱有什么期待，但他肯定会想办法治疗我身上的伤，既然他提出这一点。”

赫敏难得的沉默了。

她仔细地琢磨着，“你说的对，哈利。我承认，我想现在的马尔福不会对你不利。”

“是的，那么——”

“但那只是他主观上的想法，你知道有多少人盯着马尔福庄园，甚至在那里空无一人的时候，卢修斯·马尔福出卖那些食死徒的时候可没犹豫过，如果他们……”

哈利表现他紧张的眉头舒缓了些，闪电状的疤痕在额头上清晰着，“假如你在担心这个，赫敏。那我们或许可以瞒着马尔福准备点什么。”

“你是说——可这对你而言太危险了，甚至是对于马尔福。”

“我是个傲罗。”哈利一字一顿的说，他想强调他的话，还有他的身份，他们为此准备了多少个时日，这要计算起来或许困难极了。

“好吧。”赫敏妥协了，“我想我没办法能够劝说你，但这是我参与工作以来头一次希望他们别出现。”

“谢谢你，赫敏，回头跟罗恩说说吧，我们可能得改日联系了。”

被点名的站在一旁安静听着的罗恩侧了下脑袋，他咂咂嘴偏过去哈利投来的视线。

“我会好好说明的，罗纳德，我发誓。”赫敏拽过她男朋友的手，接着向哈利道别，“那么我们先回去格里莫广场12号了，你呢，哈利？现在就准备去马尔福庄园吗，和马尔福一起。”

“不，我想我得先去趟傲罗办公室。”哈利摇了摇头，他像是想起些什么，他有些抱歉地开口，“对了，赫敏，你知道我该做点什么才能让我看上去没那么糟糕呢。”

赫敏·简·格兰杰对着友人乱糟的黑色卷发皱了下眉头。


End file.
